Memories
by Marine3950
Summary: A girl wakes up in a stranger's tent without a clue in the world as to who she is or how she got there, and embarks on an epic quest to rediscover herself. But when she starts to piece her past back together, what she finds puts her at odds with the present, and threatens to tear her future apart.
1. Chapter 1 (Lyn)

A Girl From The Plains

She struggled onwards, despite the sun beating down on her. Looking ahead, she thought she saw a thin trail of smoke on the horizon, and willed herself towards it. However, no matter how far she seemed to trudge on, the smoke stayed where it was in the sky. Had she still had the horse, or the supplies, this wouldn't have been much of a problem. As it was, though, she had neither, not since her assailants, her former allies, had attacked her and took them from her. She'd fought hard to survive, and had escaped that battle with her life. In retrospect, she had traded one death for another, slower one.

Black crept into her field of vision, her headache intensified. She stumbled, and fell to her knees. Her world spun. Everything spun. She'd never been one for dizziness, and feared that she'd lose what little lunch and water she had left. She heaved. Then, she rolled herself over, and stared up at the sun, sitting directly overhead. Soon, the heat would claim her. Her thoughts continued to cloud, and she struggled to hold on to something, to anything. But, everything slipped away, and she was pretty sure that it was the work of that bitch's spells. The last thought she had was of her brother, and she hoped with all of her heart that he would be able to escape this fate.

* * *

><p>She woke up slowly. Her eyes slowly opened. Everything was a bright blur, and she closed her eyes quickly. She felt the familiar roughness of a canvas blanket on top of her. She tried to sit up, but the room spun, and her body returned to the bed.<p>

"Oh good. You're finally awake." A female voice said, alerted by the rustle of the blanket. She opened her eyes again, and turned to look in its direction.

She looked about her height. Her build was unmistakably that of one who lived a hard life. Her eyes, though, spoke only volumes of kindness. Her hair was as green as her eyes, worn in a high ponytail that slid down past her waist, and the robe she was wearing was a brilliant sky-blue, with gold trim along the borders. She walked over to the bed and set a bowl to her guest's mouth, saying "Drink slowly."

She nodded, and took the bowl, noting the black ring on her finger, and slowly sipped on the contents. As she drank, she wondered briefly about the girl in front of her. Had they met sometime before? After finishing, she sat up, the room spinning only slightly now. She noticed that she was wearing a slightly-charred green cloak. "What happened?" She asked. "How'd I get here?"

The girl smiled. "I found you unconscious on the plains about three days ago. I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now. Who are you? Can you remember your name?"

She paused for a moment. Her name? She racked her mind for a moment. Everything was fuzzy. She couldn't remember much. The basics, rudimentary information, common knowledge, and language skills were all there. But her name... Suddenly, it came to her, one word standing clear in the otherwise impenetrable fog that filled her mind. "Alysia. My name is Alysia."

"Alysia? What an odd-sounding name."

"I could say the same thing about Lyn." She said.

They looked at each other for a moment, both wearing serious looks on their faces, the room dead-silent, then they both burst out laughing. Regaining her composure, Lyn said "Pay me no mind. It's a good name." She paused, then continued. "I see by your attire that you are a traveler. What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you be willing to share your story with me?"

Alysia was about to tell her that the name was about all she could remember about herself when they heard a crash from outside. Lyn frowned. "Did you hear that?" Alysia nodded. "It sounded like it came from outside. Alysia, please stay here. I'll go take a look."

Alysia sighed, and watched Lyn as she left. Looking around, she noticed that she was in a fairly well furnished tent. There were a few chests and boxes along the wall of the tent that she figured contained food, clothes, and everything else that was needed to live on the plains. She laid back down.

Lyn ran back into the tent. "Bandits!" Alysia sat bolt upright. The room spun a little, but she paid no attention to it. "They must have come from the Bern Mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I... I have to stop them!"

"Wait, you're going to fight those bandits on your own?" Alysia asked. "That's suicide! You can't!"

Lyn crouched by the bed, and retrieved a long, curved object from underneath the bed. At first, Alysia thought it to be a bow, until Lyn pulled on one end. A sword flashed in the filtered light of the tent. She put the sword back into the scabbard, and tied it onto her belt.

"There were only two of them out there. If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe in here, Alysia."

"No way I'm letting you go out there alone!" Alysia said.

"What? You want to help?" Lyn asked. "Can you fight?"

Alysia sighed. "No, not in the state that I'm in. But I refuse to sit back and watch. I'm going to come out, whether you want me to or not. At the very least, you'll have an extra set of eyes."

Lyn nodded. "Very well. We go together!" Alysia swung her legs over the side of the bed, and stood on them, somewhat shakily at first, but her confidence grew with every step. She followed Lyn out of the tent, and noticed some stiffness under her cloak. She looked under the cloak to see hardened black leather. Armor?

"If you want to help, Alysia, watch my back." Alysia looked up at Lyn, and nodded.

"Of course. But I don't know that I'll be able to protect myself very well, considering my condition."

Lyn nodded, and smiled. "I'll protect you. Just stay close to me."

Alysia nodded. Together, they moved to a small section of trees near the hut. "Do you see them?" Lyn asked. Alysia nodded. From across the plains, maybe a few hundred yards away, was the first bandit. His muscled frame rippled as he looked about. There was a rather nasty looking axe in his hand.

Her mind raced at a speed that she'd never felt before, as she registered information instantly. She was creating incredibly complex battle plans with what felt like astonishing ease.

"I'm going to charge him." Lyn said.

"No, don't." Alysia said firmly. "Charging in is reckless and will get you killed quickly. You're lighter and more nimble than your foe, and his axe is weighing him down. You want to take your time, let him come to you. Then, as he's coming in for the strike, give him all you've got. It'll be a split-second opening, and you'll have to take it fast, but you can do it."

Lyn looked at Alysia in surprise. "How did you come up with all of that so quickly?"

Alysia shrugged. "Instinct."

That piqued Lyn's curiosity. "A tactician by trade, then, or perhaps a professional soldier? An interesting set of skills for you to have, but no doubt a convenient one, given our situation." She nodded, and turned back to the bandit. "Very well. If that's your advice." They moved forward.

The distance closed as they moved among the stands of taller grass. They maneuvered to within fifty yards of the bandit when they were spotted. Lyn stood up and took a ready stance as the bandit charged. Alysia saw her settle into it, and take a deep breath. The bandit closed in, and raised his axe to strike.

Then, fast as lightning, Lyn struck first. She gave two quick cuts to the bandit, and dodged away from his blow. Confident, Lyn closed the distance to finish the job, but the bandit wasn't finished yet. He managed to make a rather nasty gash along Lyn's stomach with his axe as she charged in. She yelped in pain, but managed to finish off her foe with a final cut across his own stomach.

"Lyn! Are you alright?" Alysia asked as she rushed up to her.

She grunted. "I'll be fine."

Alysia shook her head. "I don't think so. There is no way that a bandit would bother keeping his weapon clean. I don't want to see it get infected."

"There's a vulnerary in my bag." Lyn said, patting the satchel she was wearing.

Alysia dug into the bag, and pulled out a ceramic container. She carefully removed the stopper, and scooped out some of the medicine. She gently applied the healing salve to Lyn's wound.

"Thank you, Alysia." Lyn said, a look of relief on her face as the pain killers present in the medicine began to take effect. "Let's go get the last one!" They took off running to the large _ger_ and the bandit standing in front of it.

"Who do you think you are?" The bandit called out as they approached. "Do you think that you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" Lyn simply drew her sword, and waited for her foe as he shot forward. She waited for his attack, then cut twice, leaving dark red streaks across Batta's chest. He grunted, but was quick to slam Lyn's gut with the blunt side of his axe. Lyn went sprawling.

Alysia rushed over to her. Slowly, she got up to her feet, calm on her face despite the laughs erupting from Batta.

"Whew... He's tough." She turned to look at Alysia. "It all comes down to this next hit. Alysia, if he wins... if I fall, I want you to live. You must flee if I die here!"

Alysia didn't have a chance to respond before Batta charged them. Lyn pushed Alysia away, and rolled to the side just in time to avoid a strike that would've left her without a head. Springing up, Lyn sprinted forwards, and cut Batta with lightning speed. Three red streaks appeared on his body, one of them cutting deep into his thigh. Blood poured from his body.

"What? How... How did you..." Batta fell silent as the sword cut once more, eviscerating him. Then, he just fell.

Alysia picked herself up and walked to where Lyn was breathing hard.

"That was close." Alysia said.

"I made a mistake by underestimating him." She admitted. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's alright." Alysia said simply.

Lyn's face hardened. "I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive... Strong enough that no one will be able to defeat me." Her face softened, and she turned to Alysia. "Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Alysia!" She slowly opened her eyes. A half-remembered dream tugged at her. One that she had forced herself to forget.<p>

"Up so early?" Alysia asked. "I'd figured that fight yesterday would've taken a lot out of you."

"It did, but it got me thinking about something..." Lyn trailed off.

"Really? What about?" Alysia asked.

"Well, it seems like you know a bit more about fighting and tactics than I do." Lyn said, patting the bandages over her stomach. "I was wondering if... if you'd let me travel with you."

Alysia thought about it for a moment. Finally, she said "I'd have no problems with it, but shouldn't you ask the rest of your tribe, or at least your parents?"

"My mother and father..." Lyn fought tears. "They died six months ago. My people, the Lorca... they don't... I'm the last of my tribe."

"What?" Alysia asked, shocked. "How could something like that happen?"

Tears began streaming freely down Lyn's face. "Bandits attacked... so many people died... the tribe scattered. The chieftain... my father... I wanted to protect our people, but ours was a tribe stuck in the past. No one would follow a girl. No one would follow me, even though I was his..." She sniffed. "I've been alone for so long... It's been..."

Alysia hugged her, and Lyn hugged back. "No. No more tears." Alysia said.

They stayed like that for a bit, then Lyn broke away. "You're right. No more tears. I feel better now." She smiled. "Thank you, Alysia. I need to make myself stronger. I will avenge their deaths. Yesterday's battle taught me that I won't get stronger by sitting here alone, by being stuck in the past."

She looked into Alysia's eyes, a fire of determination burning brightly in them. "Alysia, tell me that you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!"

"Of course I will!" She said.

"Really? That's wonderful! Oh, thank you! We'll be much better off together, I just know it! Lead on, Alysia, and I will follow you to the ends of Elibe!"

"That's great," she said, "but unless you want me to end up unconscious again, I say that we not travel on foot."

Lyn smiled. "Right. I'll be right back." A few minutes later, Lyn came back with a sturdy-looking mare. "This is Rhea. She's an old horse, but she's reliable. We should be able to get fairly far on her."

Alysia nodded, and joined Lyn on the horse's back. "We should ride to Bulgar." She suggested. "We'll need supplies for the journey."

"Then we ride to Bulgar!" Alysia cried. Lyn spurred the horse on, and they shot off towards Bulgar, and into their journey.


	2. Chapter 2 (Lyn)

Footsteps of Fate

"Lyn? Lyn, where are you?" Alysia called out. She'd managed to scrape together some supplies for their journey ahead: two bedrolls, a tinderbox, some assorted tools and other things that they may find need for on the journey. Now, she walked to Bulgar's south-eastern gates, wondering what Lyn was doing. Surely purchasing some provisions couldn't take this long...

"Alysia! Over here!" Alysia walked over to where Lyn was waving. She was already at the gates, waiting patiently for her. She smiled to herself as she closed the remaining distance.

"Ready to go?" Alysia asked. Lyn nodded.

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" A male voice called out behind Lyn. Both Lyn and Alysia looked to the source to see a brown-haired cavalier in green armor ride up. "O beauteous one," he addressed Lyn, "would you please favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?"

Lyn frowned. "Where are you from, sir knight, that you would speak so freely to a stranger?"

The cavalier's smile grew impossibly wide. "My lady, I come hail from the Caelin canton of Lycia, home to men of passion and fire!"

"Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues?" Alysia needled.

The cavalier managed to tear his eyes away from Lyn long enough to see Alysia standing not two feet away. His eyes widened in mock horror. "Such a shame that a lovely damsel as yourself should possess a tongue so venomous!"

Alysia rolled her eyes. "I'm hardly some dainty little girl in need of rescuing." She drew a knife from its sheath sewn into her cloak's sleeve. There were a few of them in various places throughout her cloak, she'd discovered, as well as a pocket sewn into the cloak that she had holding a vulnerary.

"Come on, lets go." Lyn said. Alysia nodded, and quickly followed behind, replacing the knife.

"Wait! Please..." The cavalier called out from behind them. They ignored him, and continued on, only to find themselves stopped by yet another cavalier, this one wearing a red shade of armor that matched his hair.

"Sain! Hold your tongue!" The other cavalier said sharply.

"Ah, Kent! My boon companion. Tell me, why the severe face?"

At this, the red cavalier's face lightened ever so slightly. In an exasperated tone, he said, "If you didn't go galloping off to consort with ladies every chance you get, I wouldn't have to be so severe! If you could just be silent for five minutes..."

"In the presence of such beauty? Impossible! To do such a thing would be discourteous!"

Alysia cleared her throat, but before she could speak, the red cavalier started up.

"And what would you know of courtesy?"

"Excuse me!" Alysia said, stopping another exchange before it could begin. "Could you two please move your horses? You're blocking the road."

Kent nodded. "Of course. My apologies." He quickly moved his horse off the road, with Sain following close behind.

"Thank you." Lyn said. "You seem honorable enough."

Kent turned from Alysia and looked at Lyn. His eyes narrowed slightly. "I beg your pardon, but you seem familiar. Have we met before?"

"What?" Lyn frowned. "No... I don't believe we've met before. Why?"

"Hey, I saw her first, Kent! That's no fair!" Sain interjected.

"It seems that there are no decent men among Lycia's knights!" She turned to Alysia. "I've run out of patience. Alysia, let's go." Alysia nodded, and followed quickly.

"Wait!" Kent called out. "It's not like that!"

* * *

><p>"That was... odd." Lyn said as they walked along the road, heading south. Alysia nodded.<p>

"I can only wonder how those two managed to become knights in the first pl-" She paused, listening.

"What is it?" Lyn asked. She strained to hear what Alysia had heard, but it was to no avail.

"We're being followed." She said.

"By the knights from town?" Lyn asked.

"I wish. It's a group of bandits, at least eight of them." She grabbed Lyn's hand. "Come on, lets keep moving. We won't be able to handle them all-"

"Got that right, girl!" A rough voice called out from a stand of trees nearby. Lyn pulled Alysia behind her, even as she drew a pair of knives.

A green-shirted man stepped forwards, making no attempts to hide the long scar crossing over his right eye, or the battle-axe in his hand. His eyes fell on Lyn. "Well then, aren't you a pretty one! You're called Lyndis, aren't you?"

Lyn visibly stiffened. "How do you know that name? Who are you?"

The bandit shook his head. "Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things that I'll do for gold. Ah well. Time to die! Come on out, boys!"

More bandits appeared everywhere. "Lyn, we won't be able to handle all of them!" Alysia said.

She shook her head. "I won't give up!"

"There! She's over there!" A familiar voice rang out. Lyn and Alysia turned to see the two cavaliers charging. The bandits scattered as the knights approached, though none went very far.

"Hold! You there, what is your business?" Sain brandished his lance, and looked around. "Such numbers against girls? Cowards, every one of you!"

"You're the knights from Bulgar!" Lyn said, surprised. "Why would you-"

"We'll discuss that later." Kent said quickly. "These bandits obviously mean to do you harm. If they wish to fight," He drew his sword, "let them look no further than myself!"

"Stand back! We'll take care of this!" Sain cried.

"No, this is my fight! Stay out of this!" Lyn countered.

"Well, I won't just stand here and do nothing!" Sain said. Spurring his mount on, he prepared his lance and charged at a nearby bandit. Information flowed forth.

"Wait, Sain!" Alysia cried. The bandit settled into a crude combat stance, and knocked the lance aside before landing a blow on Sain's back as he passed.

_At this rate, Lyn won't have much choice other than to fight alone. __Alysia_ thought.

"Sain! Why aren't you using your sword!" Kent and Alysia called out at the same time.

"Please! The lance is a hero's weapon!" Sain called back. "A knight should be heroic!"

"There's nothing 'heroic' about an early grave!" Alysia replied. "Keep such a cavalier attitude about this fight, and that's all you'll get!"

Kent took a moment to look Alysia over. "You seem to know quite a bit about combat."

"I've dabbled in the fine art of tactics." Alysia said.

Sain seemed to overhear this. "Beautiful _and_ talented? Lead us, by all means! I shall gladly ride through Hell itself for you should you but give the word!"

Kent sighed. "Alysia, I have a spare blade. Please allow me to make up for my companion's blunder."

Alysia nodded. "Please." Kent charged forwards, brandishing his sword. The bandit tried to parry the sword as he had done with the lance, but found himself with a fair slash across his chest for his troubles.

"Lyn, he looks close to defeat! Land the final blow!" Alysia called. Lyn nodded, and broke into a sprint towards the bandit. She cut across his chest, dodged an anemic blow from her foe, and landed a lethal strike atop her foe's head, splitting it. She cleaned off her blade on the grass as Kent handed off his spare sword to Sain, along with a comment about him almost not being worth the trouble. Sain countered with a comment about growing old before his time, then turned his attention back to Alysia.

"Alysia!" Sain called out. "Give me another chance!"

Alysia nodded, and looked around, surveying the land, feeling the world around her like a sixth sense. "There is a bandit in the trees to the south! Take him!"

Sain nodded, and spurred his horse towards the unseen foe. He charged into the trees, and a sharp cry was heard. Sain galloped out.

"Another foe defeated!" He called, holding up his sword in victory. Behind him, another bandit slowly approached.

"Behind you, you lout!" Kent cried, spurring his horse on. Lyn prepared to follow, but Alysia stopped her. She shot Alysia a look of confusion.

"They'll be able to handle him. Do you see the bandit atop that bluff?" Alysia pointed north. Lyn followed her hand, and squinted.

"Barely, yes." She confirmed. "But how did you-"

"Then let's go!" Alysia interrupted. Lyn nodded, and together they dashed forwards, using scattered groves of trees for cover.

A little while later, the knights came up to join them as thy reached the base of the cliff. Alysia looked at Sain with worry.

"You said your name was Sain, right?" Alysia asked.

"Yes, milady!" Sain said cheerily.

"Why have you yet to heal yourself of your wound?" Alysia asked pointedly.

"I'm injured?" As if on cue, Kent slapped Sain's back where he had been hit with the blade of an axe earlier. He inhaled sharply at the pain.

"Kent!" He groaned. "Simply pointing the wound out to me will suffice in the future."

"I have a spare vulnerary with me. Please take it." Alysia tossed the ceramic container to Kent, who caught it and began applying it to his companion's injury.

While Kent tended to his companion, Lyn and Alysia moved up the bluff to deal with the bandit. Lyn easily dispatched the foe with two quick strikes to the chest.

They returned to find Sain ready to fight again. From the base of the bluff, they moved to a nearby river. Across the river was the man who had attempted to fight Lyn earlier, before the knights had intervened.

"Damned knights! Always interfering with the business of others!" He shouted.

Sain attacked first, charging forward and catching the bandit on his right shoulder. The bandit wheeled around to hit the knight as he fled. His back was turned as Kent rode past, hitting his other shoulder. The bandit was sent spinning, and staggered to regain his balance.

"Now Lyn!" Alysia cried out. Lyn pounced like a cat, sword raised high. She brought the blade down hard on her foe's neck, neatly separating the man's head from his shoulders.

"That's the last of them!" Lyn said victoriously, cleaning off her sword. She looked at the knights. "You knights of Lycia said that you were going to share your story with me?"

Kent nodded. "We came here from Caelin, in Lycia, to find someone."

"Who is so important to find that you would risk the hazards of traveling through the mountains to the southwest?" Lyndis asked.

"We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a Sacaen nomad somewhere around twenty years ago." Kent explained.

Lyn's eyes perked up at the mention of that name. "Madelyn?"

Kent nodded. "She was the only child of our lord, the marquess of Caelin. When she left him, his heart was broken. Eventually, Marquess Caelin declared that she was no longer his daughter. So-"

"So imagine his surprise," Sain interrupted, "When earlier this year, he received a letter from Lady Madelyn, saying that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae Plains! The marquess was ecstatic to learn that he had a granddaughter. I can still remember the smile on his face when he announced the news. His granddaughter's name is Lyndis, named after his own wife, who passed away at an early age."

"Lyndis?" Alysia asked. Hadn't that bandit called her Lyndis?

Sain nodded. "The fact that his wife's name was chosen for his granddaughter thawed the man's heart. He merely wishes to see his daughter's family for himself. That is our mission. Unfortunately, we didn't know that Lady Madelyn died days later in a bandit attack. We only learned that after we arrived here in Bulgar."

"But all isn't lost." Kent continued. "We learned that her daughter still lives alone on the plains. I... I knew it the second we met. You are the lady Lyndis."

Lyn's eyes widened. "Why would you think that-"

"You look just like your mother." Kent said.

"You knew her?" Lyn exclaimed.

"I never got the chance to meet her in person," Kent explained, "but there are many portraits of her in Castle Caelin."

Lyn fell silent. "To the rest of my tribe," she whispered, "I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents, I was Lyndis. It's strange. Just a few days ago, I thought I was all alone in the world. Now I have a grandfather!" A peaceful smile graced her face. "I... I never thought I'd hear the name Lyndis again."

They were silent for a moment. Alysia broke it first. "Didn't that bandit call you Lyndis?"

"What?" Kent sputtered. "How would he have known-"

"He must've been a henchman of Lord Lundgren." Sain said.

"Lundgren?" Lyn asked.

"The marquess's younger brother." Kent explained. "With Lady Madelyn gone, he'd be next in line for the throne, but with you alive..."

"She's the new heir." Alysia said.

"But I have no interest in the title!" Lyn exclaimed.

"I doubt your granduncle will believe that." Sain said. "So long as you live, you are the rightful heir to the throne. The attempts on your life will continue, whether you intend to take the throne or not."

"What should I do?" Lyn asked.

Kent spoke up. "Accompany us to Castle Caelin."

Lyn nodded. "I'll come with you." Lyn turned to Alysia. "I'm sorry. This changes our plans entirely. What happens now?"

"That's up to you." She said.

"Well, your companionship would ease the journey," Lyn said, "but-"

"Then I'll stay with you." Alysia said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Lyn asked, poorly hiding her relief.

"Yes." Alysia said confidently. "Who knows, maybe I'll remember something about my past."

"What do you mean?" Lyn asked.

"I... I don't remember much about my life before you rescued me from the Sacae Plains." Alysia admitted. "I've been recovering bits and pieces, but it isn't much."

"I see." Lyn said. "Maybe this journey will help you."


	3. Chapter 3 (Lyn)

Sacred Spirits

"There's a small altar on the outskirts of the city." Lyn explained to them as they walked. "It's sacred to the people of Sacae, and it's well known for it's connection to the world of spirits, as the shrine houses two sacred objects: The Sword of Spirits, Mani Katti, and the Tome of Nature's Soul, Sylvanas. It's traditional for travelers to visit the shrine to pray for a safe passage."

"The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe." Kent said. "It's nice to see that ancient customs are still observed in some places."

"More than that." Lyn said. "It is these spirits that power the anima branch of magic, though I've never figured out how to invoke such things."

"Spirits are involved with magic?" Sain asked.

Lyn nodded. "Yes. The Lorca seers said that magic falls under holy, anima, or dark magics. Holy, or light, magic is supposed to be invoked by prayer to Elimine, typically guided by a verse of scripture or a hymn. Anima magic is cast by invoking the ancient spirits to assist you, typically by summoning a bolt of lightning, or a gust of wind, but also by tapping into the spirits of the world around you."

"And dark magic?" Kent asked, now intrigued.

Lyn shrugged. "They never went deeply into dark magic, so I'm not entirely sure. My best guess would be-"

She was stopped when a woman ran up to them.

"I beg your pardon, but are you heading to the altar?" She asked, eying their weapons.

"We are." Alysia said.

"Then you must hurry!" She said desperately. "The priest and the entire shrine are in danger!"

"What?" Lyn cried out.

"I saw a local group of ruffians head in there just now." She explained. "Normally, I wouldn't be worried about those miscreants, but when they walked into the altar, I heard screams and clashing metal." She breathed rapidly. "I... I think they are intent on stealing the altar's sacred relics!"

"They're going to steal the Mani Katti and the Sylvanas?" Lyn said, not daring to believe it.

"We won't let that happen." Alysia said calmly. The woman nodded, and quickly fled.

"Let's go!" Lyn said.

"Hold on, Lyn. We can't just go charging in." Kent said.

"Right. We need to prepare." Alysia agreed. "I noticed a small group of homes to the south. We know less about the lay of the land than our opponents. We should ask around."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, they reconvened at a nearby fortress that sat abandoned outside the village.<p>

"Apparently the way to the main entrance is rather rough ground, and well-guarded by the ruffians besides." Sain said. "Taking the front door may not be the best idea, unless you want us to dismount to fight."

"I don't think we'll have to." Lyn said. "Apparently, the windward wall is falling into disrepair, especially in one spot that was badly constructed to begin with. If we hit it enough, we should be able to pass through without difficulty."

"Then that's what we shall do." Kent declared. They all nodded in agreement.

"We've been spotted! To arms!" Alysia said. Lyn, Sain, and Kent drew their swords in preparation for the battle.

Sain charged a bandit who had appeared from near the wall of the shrine, forcing his foe into a roll to avoid being trampled. Sain turned in time to fend off his swing, and cut his chest with a well-placed swing of his sword. At the same time, Lyn and Kent fought off two bandits who had appeared from the south. Lyn made short work of her foe, slaying him with a startlingly quick decapitation, while Kent's horse gave him the height and speed to easily dodge his foe's slow strikes, while peppering him with sword strokes.

Their foes defeated, they turned their attention to the broken-down wall of the shrine. A few strong swings from the cavaliers' swords brought down the wall rather quickly, and they moved into the shrine, surprising the bandits who had been inside. Kent and Sain quickly dispatched the bandits, while Lyn moved to fight their leader.

Alysia took in the scene in an instant, and drew her knives. One bandit picked her out and started towards her. She took one of her knives, and threw it. The knife flew straight, cutting into the bandit's exposed stomach. As he moved to pull it out, Alysia fell on him like lightning. She maneuvered around her foe, and delivered a fatal blow between his ribs, the blade of her knife tearing through his heart. She tore the thrown knife from his body as he fell, freeing her other knife as well.

The whole episode had taken less than ten seconds. She'd killed him quickly. Easily, and without the slightest hesitation. Just what was she?

Alysia looked back at Lyn, who stood before her foe.

"Who do you think you are? What chance do you have against me?" He boasted, hefting his broadsword.

Lyn smirked. "Come find out!" She held her sword ready. The man attacked, sending his sword into a broad swing. Lyn barely managed to parry the blow, throwing up her sword to block, and they both returned to their fighting positions.

"Careful, Lyn!" Alysia called. "He's not just some bandit!" Lyn nodded, and cautiously began circling her foe, who did the same.

This time, Lyn struck first, cutting at the man's sword-arm. The man blocked, and quickly retaliated with an overhead swing. Rather than block the attack, Lyn sidestepped the strike, and rushed her now-exposed foe, driving her sword into him. He grunted as she pushed her sword up to the hilt in his side, the weapon poking through his back, a nasty wound, but not fatal. He swung at her, forcing her away without her weapon, which he painfully drew out of his body.

"What are you going to do now, bitch?" He spat, lifting his sword to strike.

Alysia's first knife drove into his lower back, just to the side of his spine. As he arched his back in pain, his chin lifted, exposing his neck to her second knife, which slit his throat. The weapons in his hands clattered to the ground, and his body followed. Alysia looked to Lyn, who sat on the ground with an unsettling mixture of gratitude and horror on her face. Alysia sheathed her knives, and helped Lyn to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Lyn recovered, and nodded. "Thank you, Alysia." She said. "Where is the priest?"

"I am right here." A voice said. The group whirled to face the elderly man. He was unharmed.

"You wear the robes of a Lorca tribeswoman." The priest said to Lyn. "What is your name?"

"I am Lyn, the chieftain's daughter." She said. "Are you hurt?"

"I am unscathed, thanks to your timely rescue." The priest said, smiling. "You have my gratitude."

"What of the sword and tome?" She asked, concerned. "Are they safe as well?"

"Yes, the sword has been safely sealed away, and I have the tome on my person." The priest said reassuringly. "Until I remove my spell from it, no one will be able to draw the Mani Katti from its scabbard." He moved to the altar, where the elegant sword sat in its scabbard, and set a beautifully-bound book, green as a forest, underneath it. "Now, as a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay your hands on the Mani Katti."

"Thank you!" Lyn said. She reverently approached the sacred sword, and placed her hands on it, closing her eyes in prayer to the spirits. Suddenly, the sword flashed brightly. Lyn recoiled.

"What... Did I..." Lyn stammered.

"The sword's glowing!" Alysia exclaimed, gazing in awe at the soft glow.

"It is the power of the spirits." The priest declared. "Lyn, they have looked into your soul and judged you worthy. They call out to you, the proper wielder of the Mani Katti."

"No... I can't... I couldn't..." Lyn stammered.

"It is the wish of the blade." The priest asserted. "If you require proof, then draw the Mani Katti from its sheath."

She took the sheathed weapon reverently, and placed one hand on it's hilt, the other holding the scabbard. She separated the two pieces. The blade sang as it left its scabbard.

"It came out... effortlessly." She gasped.

"Never in my life did I dream to meet the rightful wielder of this sword." The priest whispered reverently. "I am indeed fortunate to see the sword safely in its owner's hands."

Lyn fixed the Mani Katti to her belt. "Thank you." She said. The priest nodded.

"Lyn, you face a great many ordeals." The priest said. "Use this sword and meet your destiny head-on!"

Bowing to the priest, Lyn left, Sain and Kent close behind. Before Alysia could leave, though, the priest called after her. "Milady, if I may?"

Alysia stopped, and turned to face the priest. "Yes?"

"You heard the blade's song, did you not?"

Alysia nodded. "I did, but surely that's nothing special, is it?"

The priest smiled. "Two in one day." He said reverently. "Truly this is a blessing from the Spirits themselves."

Alysia frowned. "I'm not sure I understand, sir."

"You are close to the spirits of this land, more so even than myself. They impart their knowledge onto you, and warn you of danger before it strikes. Such a bond is fostered only by a close connection to the world itself. You are meant for great things." He picked up the beautiful green tome, with an emerald set into the center. In that emerald, Alysia saw beautiful refractions of light, even though the room they were in was dimly lit.

"This is the Sylvanas." The priest said. "This tome is the embodiment of nature's ability to both create and destroy. I trust that you will wield it responsibly."

Alysia reached out with gloved hands, and reverently took the tome, then looked at the priest, and bowed. "Thank you, sir. I promise to cherish it always."

* * *

><p>As they made camp, Lyn removed the Mani Katti from her belt.<p>

"So this is the Mani Katti... A blade without equal." Sain said.

"This is all so unbelievable." Lyn said. "This is easily the most famous sword in all of Sacae, and I am its wielder."

"It's not so strange." Kent said. "Many legends tell similar tales of special blades all over Elibe calling out to their proper wielders. Yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis... I felt something extraordinary."

Sain nodded. "That sword was waiting for you, milady." He said. "It was like you were meant to draw it."

Lyn blushed. "Stop it. I'm nothing special!"

"Think of it this way:" Alysia said. "Some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right? Well, the Mani Katti feels that way about you. I doubt that any of us could use it."

"It does feel right in my hand. A sword I alone can use..." She turned to Alysia. "Look at this. This is the Mani Katti. This... This is my sword."

Alysia nodded, and looked down at the Sylvanas. "The Mani Katti and the Sylvanas." She said. "This is almost too much."

Alysia set the Sylvanas down in the middle of their group, and Lyn placed the Mani Katti over it. Then, she laid her hands on the sacred objects, and closed her eyes in prayer. Kent and Sain, out of respect, removed their gauntlets and did so as well. Alysia removed her own gloves, and placed her hands on the sword and tome...

Only to recoil as what felt like lightning ran up her arms. She yelped in surprise, and fell backwards. Lyn moved quickly, and helped her sit up.

"Are you alright, Alysia?" She asked.

Alysia groaned, and shook her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy. When I touched them... It was like a fog lifted from my mind."

Alysia's eyes widened. "Some of my memories are back." She smiled widely at Lyn, but that smile quickly darkened as the memories played out in the recesses of her mind. She closed her yes tightly.

"Spirits forgive me." She whispered.

"Alysia, snap out of it!" Lyn cried, shaking Alysia's shoulders. Slowly, Alysia opened her eyes, and Lyn saw tears in them. "What did you see?" Lyn asked. "What happened?"

Alysia looked into Lyn's eyes, and Lyn saw nothing but pain, horror, and sadness. Alysia shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it right now."


	4. Chapter 4 (Lyn)

Band of Mercenaries

"This place... It's..." Alysia was speechless as she walked through the ruined section of town. It had been ten days since she and Lyn had left Sacae. Now, as they made their way to Caelin, they passed through a range of mountains inhabited by bandits. Lyn had relayed tales of the atrocities they'd committed, but to Alysia, seeing them firsthand was horrifying.

"This entire place is in ruins." Sain said sadly. "Why doesn't their marquess do anything to help them?"

"They don't have a marquess." Lyn said. "Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. No marquess holds power here, and those who try to resist are quickly cut down." She paused. "My village was near here, on the other side of this mountain." Alysia saw her fight back the tears. "It only took one night... my people were... There are fewer than ten of the Lorca left. They're soulless beasts. I'll never forgive them."

Alysia shifted uncomfortably. "Lyndis..." Sain said.

"I won't run away." She said, hands balling into fists. "I'll be back, someday. I'll be stronger. I will break their swords beneath me like twigs under a stallion's hooves." She closed her eyes. "I will avenge the Lorca." She vowed. "I will do everything in my power to see it through."

"When that time comes, bring me with you!" Sain declared.

"Don't forget me, either." Kent added.

"Sain... Kent..." Lyn smiled. "What of you, Alysia?"

Alysia didn't respond, but instead stared blankly ahead, her mind lost in the past, in a memory that felt like it was an entire lifetime old.

"Alysia?" Lyn asked again.

"Hm?" Alysia responded, returning to the present.

Lyn sighed, and shook her head. "You've been spacing out like that ever since you got some of your memories back, but you still haven't told us anything about your past. Are you sure you're alright?" A tone of worry was creeping into her voice.

Alysia nodded. "I'm alright. They're just hard to take in... Who's over there?" Alysia pointed to the intact side of the village, where two men were bullying a young pegasus rider.

"Is that... Florina?" Lyn gasped. "Let's go!" They ran over to the site of the commotion. "Is that you, Florina?" Lyn cried out.

"Lyn?" The purple-haired girl asked.

"Florina! It is you!" Lyn cried happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Lyn! I... I..." Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Come now, no crying." Lyn comforted.

"You are acquaintances?" Kent asked riding up.

"She's a friend. Her name is Florina." Lyn explained. "She's a pegasus knight in training from Ilia. She's more than a bit shy around men." Turning back to Florina, she asked, "Florina, what happened here?"

"Well, when I heard that you'd left, I decided to follow you. I saw this village, and flew down to see if they'd had any word of you. I didn't see these two, and... well..."

Alysia stifled a laugh. "You _landed_ on them?"

"Well, I..." She blushed, and sighed. "A little."

"Ha! You heard her!" A man yelled, striding up. Florina yelped, and scrambled behind Lyn. "She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend, so now she has to pay!"

"Florina," Alysia asked, "Did you apologize?"

"Yes." She said sheepishly. "Many times over. They just wouldn't listen." Tears returned to her eyes.

Lyn hugged her close. "It's alright, Florina."

"Look," Alysia said to the man, "She's clearly sorry. Can't you just let this pass? Neither you nor your friend appear injured."

The second man approached. "No way! The wench comes with us, by force if need be!" The men drew their axes, but retreated when Kent and Sain drew their swords. As the bandits ran, other bandits filed out of the ruins they had just come from.

"We've got to fight back!" Lyn declared.

"You're a pegasus knight, right Florina?" Alysia asked. She nodded. "Can you fight?" She nodded again, more confident this time.

"Lyn, these villagers may end up caught in the crossfire unless we warn them. I'll head to this village. Florina, there's another one over this wall. Please warn them, but make sure that you steer clear of archers." Florina nodded, and went to her saddle, making sure everything was in order.

Alysia dashed off to the nearby village, and headed to the nearest house. The place was a ghost town. "Hello? Anyone here?" She called out.

"Leave us alone, you thugs!" A voice answered. "We've given you all our gold already!"

"No, wait! I'm not a bandit! I'm here to help!" Alysia responded. She heard hushed whispers from a nearby house, and then the door opened to reveal a brown-haired man. A bow was strung over his chest, and a quiver hung at his side.

"If you're not one of the bandits, then who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Alysia. My group and I are just passing through." Alysia explained. "We saw some bandits, and we're going to deal with them, but we don't want anyone caught in the crossfire. We need you to warn the villagers to close the gates!"

Alysia turned to leave, but felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned back around. "The name's Wil. I'm also a traveler of sorts. These people have been very kind to me. I'd like to help you fight."

"We need all the help we can get, Wil. Welcome aboard!" Together, they left the village as Florina approached from the air. Alysia heard a sharp cry as she saw Wil.

"It's OK!" She shouted. "He's with us!" Florina gave a nervous nod, and continued north.

"What's with her? Is she alright?" Wil asked.

"Oh, sorry. That was Florina. She's timid around men as is," Alysia explained, "and your having a bow doesn't help matters much."

Wil nodded. "I understand just how bad it is for a creature of the sky to suddenly drop from the air." He said with a devilish grin. "But maybe she should fear the enemy's archers instead of her own, no?"

Alysia smiled. "Come on, we need to get involved!"

Wil nodded, and Florina approached again, this time managing to simply cringe once as she landed near Wil.

"I visited the village." She reported to Alysia, doing her best to ignore the male archer before her. "They gave me money and directions to an armory nearby."

She tossed Alysia a bag filled with gold and prepared to take wing again. "Hang on a moment." Alysia said. Florina held her position, waiting.

"These walls are going to make it hard for Wil to see what he's shooting." Alysia said. "Could you please spot for him?"

A look of dread crossed her face for a brief moment, but it quickly faded, though she still looked uneasy. "Of course." Florina said.

Alysia nodded, and took off for the rest of his group.

She found Lyn with Kent and Sain as they worked in tandem to finish off a bandit, Kent finishing a fight with a sword-wielding mercenary with a quick thrust of his lance, and Sain managing to dodge an arrow that came from over the wall.

"Kent!" She called, tossing him the bag of coin. "There's an armory near here. Get some weapons!" The knight nodded, and took off. "Sain!" The green-clad knight looked to his commander. "Dispatch the archer on the other side!" Sain nodded, and took off.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, they reconvened, Kent handing Sain a new sword, while buckling the other to his own belt.<p>

"I... I think I saw their leader in some ruins to the north." Florina said. Alysia nodded, and closed her eyes for a moment in concentration.

"Wil, I want you to get in an opening shot at their leader. After that, I want Kent and Sain to go in with swords, hitting him on either side. Florina, I know you're no good around men, but I need you to come in on top of him as Lyn hits him from in front." She opened her eyes to see understanding looks from most, and a timid look from Florina. She nodded, and they moved north to the ruins of another cluster of houses.

Wil fired a quick shot from his bow, which flew straight and true into the leader's shoulder. Then, as planned, Kent and Sain galloped ahead, flanking the bandit and cutting at him with their swords. He managed to dodge Kent's blade, but Sain succeeded in wounding the bandit further. Florina approached, but swerved at the last moment, landing near the bandit.

"Um... Excuse me..."

"Huh? It's you! So, you changed your mind about coming with us, eh?"  
>Florina fidgeted. "Well...no... But..." She stuttered. "This really is... my fault... Really... So, can we..."<br>"What?" The bandit yelled. "C'mon, lass, out with it!"  
>"I'm sorry. Can we..." She took a deep breath. "Can we just stop fighting now?"<p>

"You've got to be kidding." He muttered. "After I've been made to look like a fool? No way!"  
>The bandit charged her stationary mount, which quickly took off, buffeting him with gusts of wind.<br>"You're coming with us!" The bandit yelled after her. "I promise you that! Now, if you don't want to get hurt, give yourself up!"

"Hey, listen!" Lyn called out. "There's something I wanted to ask you."  
>The bandit turned to look at Lyn. "Oh? Begging for your life so soon, bitch?"<br>Lyn ignored the comment. "Are you... Taliver bandits?"  
>"Taliver?" The bandit spat the word, clearly insulted. "Those greedy monsters? We're nothing like them! Those fiends will even kill women and children! We're from Ganelon, and we know a little something of honor. We don't harm women, for one thing." A disturbing grin spread across his face as he laughed. "After all, why kill what you can sell?"<br>Again, Lyn ignored the comment. "If you're not Taliver, then there's no reason for you to die here today." She moved her hand from the sheath that held the Mani Katti. "If you would like to tuck your tail between your legs and flee, do so now. I won't give chase."  
>"You... You... No more courtesies!" The bandit yelled. "You bitches are going to learn to watch your tongues!" The bandit charged Lyn, his axe raised high in preparation to strike. Lyn easily dodged the strike, and sank the Mani Katti into him. He dropped his axe as Lyn calmly slid the Spirit Sword from his belly, and he clutched at the wound.<p>

"You'll... Regret this... My brothers... The Ganelon bandits... will avenge me!" Then, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he collapsed.

* * *

><p>"Lyn!" Florina cried, rushing to hug her old friend.<p>

"Florina, why did you follow me?" Lyn asked. "It's so dangerous."

"I... Do you remember the knighting ceremony for Ilia's pegasus knights?" Florina asked.

Alysia spoke up. "Joining up with freelancers?"

Lyn looked at her, as though curious as to how she knew that. Then, the realization hit her, and turned back to Florina. "That's what brought you here?" She asked, surprised. "You're ready to undertake?"

The pegasus knight nodded, sending her light-purple locks into small waves. "I wanted to say goodbye before I started," She explained, "but when I got to Sacae, I heard you'd left with some strangers, so..."

"So you followed be because you were worried?" Lyn asked. "That's nice of you to do, but I'm more worried about you. Most mercenaries are men. I can't imagine you being comfortable around them."

"I know. It's just..." Florina sighed. "I've always dreamed of being a pegasus knight. I figured it'd... work out somehow. I'm not so sure now. Maybe... maybe it's hopeless..." Tears began to collect in her eyes.

"Florina... Please don't cry." Lyn said.

"Yes! Shed no tears!" Sain called out. "There is no reason to give up your dreams!" Florina squeaked, and dashed behind Lyn. "I just had the most brilliant idea!" He announced.

"Sain, most of your ideas end with something going horribly wrong, remember?" Kent said.

Ignoring his partner, Sain continued. "You should come with us!" He said proudly. "Between myself, Kent, Wil, and Lyn, we're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance to boot!"

"Yeah! Join us!" Wil said. He frowned. "Wait, did you just include me?"

Sain kept on going. "Of course! Destiny brought us all here! Fate arranged for us to gather! Come now," He said, "Lyndis' band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you could hope for!"

"Sain!" Kent said, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice. "This is no joking matter!" He pulled his partner away, and began talking to him with furious whispers.

"Lyn?" Florina asked. Lyn turned around to face her friend. "Mercenaries?"

Lyn smiled. "I can give you the details later. This is all a bit rushed. However, Sain is right."

"Hah! Finally!" Sain said, getting a disapproving look from Kent.

"Will you come with us, Florina?" Lyn asked.

"Gladly!" Florina said. "Traveling with you while fulfilling my training requirements is too good an opportunity to pass up!"

"Fantastic!" Sain said, jogging up. "Beautiful Florina, I am Sain, a knight of Caelin!"

Florina squeaked, and quickly backed away from the knight errant, something that only seemed to egg him on.

"So beautiful, yet so modest!" And on he went, trying without success to woo Florina.

"I beg your forgiveness." Kent said apologetically. "Calling us mercenaries..."

Lyn shook her head. "No, I approve. We can't leave Florina alone. She does require... 'special' attention, though. Can I trust you?" Kent nodded.

Wil walked up to Lyn. "So, it's alright if I travel with you?"

Alysia laid a hand on his shoulder. "You helped us out a great deal today." Alysia said. "Of course you're welcome with us!"

"Thank you!" Wil said. "Honestly, I don't know what I'd have done without you guys. A group of thugs stole all of my money, and I was living off of these people's generosity." He admitted. "I'd be honored to count myself among Lyndis' Legion!"

Alysia smiled. "'Lyndis' Legion'?"

"You'd prefer 'Alysia's Army'?" Wil asked jokingly. That brought everyone to a fit of laughter. As it died, Lyn looked at Alysia.

"This is getting stranger with each passing day, Alysia!" She said.


	5. Chapter 5 (Lyn)

In Occupation's Shadow

Alysia caught Lyn's fist in her right hand, and then took firm hold of her forearm with her left. Alysia spun hard, and released the Sacae tribeswoman, sending her sprawling onto the ground. Alysia rushed over to her sprawled body, drawing a hand across the Lyn's exposed throat.

"Dead." She declared, offering her hand to the green-haired warrior. Lyn smiled, and took Alysia's hand, pulling herself up to her feet.

"Agreed. You are more than a match for me." She said, impressed. "Why aren't you fighting up front more?

"Because, in this instance, you were without your sword." Alysia pointed out. "But in a true fight, I doubt that my foe would come off of his horse, remove his armor, and cast aside his spear in the name of a fair fight."

Lyn nodded grimly, and then looked around. They had arrived at the abandoned fortress earlier, all eager to end a hard day's travel, though Sain had initially objected to the arrangements. His gripes had been quickly shot down when Wil had pointed out that boarding with a village might attract the attention of the Ganelon Bandits that they had just defeated.

Alysia caught sight of Florina and Kent sparring with some blunted lances, and she couldn't help but smile as Florina landed a hit on Kent's armor.

_The lance tore through his chest, then was torn away from the man. His lifeless body fell to the ground, and the killer looked at Alysia with glittering eyes. Alysia nodded._

"Alysia?" Lyn asked. Alysia cleared her head, and looked at the Sacae woman. "Wil's come back with a rabbit for some stew. Will you be joining us?"

Alysia nodded. "Yes, of course."

* * *

><p>They gathered around the fire, enjoying the hearty stew that Wil had prepared for them, as they struggled to hold the dinner in their mouths as he joked.<p>

"... and that is why he's no longer welcomed in Ostia." A geyser of stew erupted from Sain's mouth, shooting into the fire and causing it to crackle fiercely.

_The column of fire shot upwards, incinerating the group of fighters where they stood. Five good warriors turned to ash in front of her. The heat of the pillar cascaded over her, and ash flitted downwards like black snow._

Alysia stood. "Sain, Kent, first watch is yours. I'm going to take another look inside of the fortress to see if we missed anything the first time."

Kent nodded. "Of course. We will be ready to take watch soon."

Alysia nodded, and walked into the fortress. It was a large structure, falling apart from lack of maintenance, no longer needed by the forces who'd built it. It was simply made, no elegance, but made entirely for function. As she walked through the open rooms of the fort, she fought to suppress the memories that had begun to rise up.

"How many people... so much blood." She whispered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she stared at her hands. "They didn't deserve it..."

"Pardon, milady?" A voice asked behind her, soft and sweet. She turned to face its source. Standing before her, in the dim light of the fortress, was a woman, probably no older than thirty. She had long, brown hair worn over her left shoulder in a white bow.

"Forgive my intrusion. My name is Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here." She approached awkwardly, favoring her left leg heavily, her right leg appearing badly withered. Suddenly, a pained look crossed her face. Alysia stepped forward and supported her.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." She said reassuringly, wearing a forced smile. "My leg is withered from a childhood illness. I can't travel too far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much."

"But with that leg, traveling alone isn't a good idea." Alysia pointed out.

"Hopefully, I won't be alone for much longer." She said. "I'm looking for my husband. I heard he was somewhere in this area. He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended, but that was a while ago." She sighed. "He's a kindhearted man, but I'm worried he might be involved in something dangerous."

"I've met a few people on my travels." Alysia said. "It would help if I knew what he looked like."

Natalie held out a piece of parchment. "It's poor likeness at best, but maybe it will help. His name is Dorcas."

The drawing didn't remind Alysia of anyone. "I'm sorry, but neither the name nor the face ring any bells."

"I see." She said sadly. "Please, if you do happen to meet him, please tell him that Natalie is looking for him."

Alysia nodded. "You have my word." She paused. "Where are my manners! Are you hungry?"

She smiled. "A little. Do you have any spare food?" Alysia nodded, and offered Natalie a shoulder for support. Natalie thanked her, and leaned on her as they went back to the camp.

* * *

><p>Alysia introduced Natalie to the group, and Wil was happy to give her some of the leftover stew. As twilight approached, Kent and Sain left to check on the countryside before remaining for watch. The rest of the group moved into the old fortress and prepared to ride out a storm that was coming on the horizon. Kent and Sain quickly rode back in.<p>

"Lady Lyndis! Outside the fortress! Bandits!" Kent yelled.

Alysia went bolt-upright. "What did you say?"

Sain spoke out. "The same rabble that we fought earlier. They're rather persistent, aren't they?" He turned to Alysia. "Let's go out and face them!"

Alysia shook her head. "Natalie can't move well. We shouldn't put her in danger like that. Besides," Alysia motioned to the walls of the fortress,"Why give up an advantage? We let them come to us."

Alysia took in a deep breath, centering herself, clearing her mind for the information that had started streaming in. "Lyn, you and I can take the eastern door. Kent, Sain and Wil should cover the main entrance. Florina, if anyone makes it past our lines, take them out before they can get Natalie."

Everyone nodded at their orders, and moved out. Alysia followed Lyn to the eastern door, and listened intently as the sounds of combat drifted to her from the main door of the fortress.

Lyn yelped as a thrown axe shot past her, embedding itself into the wall behind her. Both she and Alysia looked in surprise to see a man taking a second axe from his belt, as another man followed behind. Alysia could swear she'd seen the first man before. Then, she realized who it was.

"You!" Alysia yelled to the man in front. "Tell me, is your name Dorcas?"

The look of confusion on the man's face was obvious, matched only by the confusion that Lyn was wearing. "How do you know my name?" He called.

"You wife, Natalie, told me." Alysia said. "What are you doing with these bandits?"

"I need the money." Dorcas said flatly.

"That may be," Alysia supplied, "but surely there are other ways to raise it."

Dorcas shook his head. "Not in these parts." He said. "Mercenary work is the only way around here. I'm desperate. I'll do anything."

"Anything for gold? Even hurt your wife?" Alysia asked. "Natalie's in here! We're protecting her!"

Dorcas' eyes widened. "What!" He said, nearly dropping his axe. "Natalie... She's here?"

"She was worried about you, so she came looking for you." Alysia said. "Think, man! Is this how she wants you to get the money for her leg?"

Dorcas closed his eyes, and was in thought for a moment. "You're right." He said. "I can't do this anymore. I'm done with these bandits, and I'd like to repay your kindness towards Natalie." He looked Alysia in the eyes, giving Alysia a glimpse of what he was sure was a kind soul. "Please, allow me to fight for you." Alysia nodded.

Another bandit approached. "What are you doing?" He roared. "If you expect pay, you have to fight!"

Dorcas turned on his heel, and heaved his axe towards the bandit, cutting deep into the man's chest. "I quit." He said simply. He retrieved the axe, and pulled the second axe out of the wall behind Lyn. They pulled back from the eastern entrance now, seeing swordsmen appear. They arrived at the main entrance to see Kent and Sain fighting hard to keep the bandits at bay. As Wil peppered the bandits with arrows, Kent and Sain's swords flashed, cutting at the axe-wielding bandits. Florina thrust her lance through an archer who had attempted to shoot her down.

"Florina!" Alysia called. "We need you at the eastern entrance!" She nodded, and hurried towards the mentioned doorway. Lyn followed after her, leaving Alysia, Wil, Dorcas, Kent, and Sain to guard the main entryway. The flow of enemies slowed, and Kent took the opportunity to have Sain apply a vulnerary to an axe-wound that he had taken. Alysia sighted the bandit's commander, and was about to call out an order to attack him when he saw Lyn approaching him. She watched in awe as Lyn cut once, drawing a red line across his chest. He swung hard with his axe, but Lyn dodged the blow easily. Then, suddenly, the Mani Katti reflected the last rays of the sun as it swiftly lopped off the man's head, scattering the remaining bandits.

* * *

><p>Exhausted, they reconvened in the fortress. Alysia smiled as Dorcas embraced Natalie.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Natalie." He said.

"All's well that ends well, right Natalie?" Lyn commented.

"Dorcas?" Alysia asked, turning to face him. Dorcas looked to the tactician. "Make sure that Natalie gets home."

Dorcas smiled and nodded. "Our village is close. I'll take her home and come back tomorrow."

Lyn frowned. "Why not just say our farewells today?"

"He asked if he could stay with us as a part of Lyndis' Legion." Alysia admitted. "I said yes."

"But we're going to Lycia." Lyn said.

"I need to make money somewhere," Dorcas said with a shrug, "and I've promised myself and Natalie that bandits aren't the way to do it. I'd like to fight for you."

"Dorcas-" Lyn started.

"Please, Lyn." Natalie interrupted. "We're in agreement on this. Please watch my husband." Lyn smiled, nodded, and waved as Natalie and Dorcas set off for their village, and then turned and headed inside.

* * *

><p>"Things have finally calmed down." Lyn said to Alysia as they sat together on watch. Alysia remembered the brief conversation that they'd had with Kent and Sain. Kent had objected, wanting Lyn to get more rest. Sain had objected as well, though his objections were more based in the fact that Lyn had "called his stamina and endurance into question" after pointing out that he was half-asleep in the saddle.<p>

In the end, both had begrudgingly allowed Lyn and Alysia to take up the watch. Then, they'd been driven into the fortress when the storm finally reached them. Now, the rain had slowed, no longer blasting at the fortress' walls.

"So, you've been spacing out more and more." Lyn said, breaking the silence. "Are your memories coming back?"

Alysia shrugged. "Yes and no. It's... complicated. Difficult to explain."

Lyn shrugged. "Try."

Alysia sighed. "It's... it's like this fortress and the rain." She said. "For the most part, the fortress keeps the rain out. However, the fortress is old, and in some places, there are holes that allow the rain to seep through."

"So then your memories are like the rain seeping through the cracks?" Lyn summed up.

Alysia nodded. "But then why is there a wall around my memories in he first place?" She asked. "Why will certain events make cracks in the wall, while others don't?" She looked Lyn in the eyes, her own filled with worry. "And, most importantly, what happens when the walls finally come crashing down?"


	6. Chapter 6 (Lyn)

Beyond the Borders

Their group woke with the sun the next day. Wil and Florina managed to grab one or two hours of sleep before Dorcas arrived with his own horse, and their group set off. Then, they'd gone on for a few hours, Dorcas, Sain, Lyn, Kent, and Florina riding on horseback, and Wil and Alysia walking.

"We've almost reached the Lycian border." Kent announced. They had stopped for a moment in a forest to gather themselves before pressing onwards. Alysia was happy to have a moment to rest her feet.

"Once we cross the border, we'll be safe from bandit attacks, right?" Lyn asked.

"We should be." Wil confirmed. "I doubt they'd be willing to pursue us across the border."

Sain grinned. "Lycia at last! It's been far too long. Tomorrow, we dine on a feast of Lycia's finest food!" He paused, and then added, "And the mistress of the inn at the crossing is said to be a beauty."

"Ah, yes. Food and love. No better was to restore a soul." Alysia said sarcastically.

"Sure to be an evening to remember, right Kent?" Sain asked.

"If your behavior remains as it is now, then we'd best stay elsewhere tonight." Kent chastised. "We aren't here to sight-see, and you know that!"  
>"Oh, come now! That's hardly fair!" Sain objected.<p>

"Kent, the inn will be fine." Lyn said.

Kent conceded the point, but Sain continued on. "Lyndis, you are indeed an angel sent from on high!"

"It's nothing." She said. "Forget it."

Florina smiled. "Perhaps we'll be able to get a good night's sleep for once." She said hopefully.

The sound of footsteps broke them out of their musings. They turned to see three men running towards them. "Shit." Alysia muttered. "If nothing else, those bandits are a persistent bunch. To arms!"

"Don't think you'll get away so easily!" The bandit leader said. "You leave alive, and the world will think we've gone soft!"

"And you think we care for your reputation?" Lyn said, drawing the Mani Katti. "We _will_ get to Lycia. Stand in our way, and you won't live to regret it!"

"Cheeky little bitch, aren't you? Get 'em, boys!" The bandit leader rushed away, and suddenly the woods were filled with bandits.

As Alysia was taking in their surroundings, she heard a scream. She looked in its direction to see a bandit archer firing his bow into the trees. Suddenly, two fireballs streaked out of the forest, striking the archer in the chest, incinerating him.

"That scream came from the forest." She realized. "Florina!" The pegasus rider came over to her. "I need you to take me up. Everyone else, stay together for now!" They nodded, and Alysia hopped onto the pegasus.

The pegasus circled up into the sky, and Alysia marveled at how small everything seemed from so far up. She cleared her head, noted the location of a nearby armory, and looked below for the source of the fireballs. Soon, Alysia caught sight of two people on the edge of the forest. One, a pink-haired girl, was dressed in the robes of a cleric. The other, a purple-haired man, wore the robes of a mage. He appeared to be injured. Alysia pointed the pair out to Florina. "There. Take me down." Florina nodded, and they descended.

Alysia leapt off the pegasus and ran up to the pair. "Excuse me?" She asked. The pair looked over to her. "Why are you two fighting these bandits?"

"It just happened." The purple-haired man said shortly, hurling a fireball towards a charging brigand.

"That's not true!" The cleric shouted. She pointed a finger at Alysia. "Those ruffians thought we were with you!" She accused. "You got us into this situation! Now, you're going to get us out of it!"

"Serra," The mage said, "If you'd not have been so meddlesome, then all of this could've been avoided." The mage looked back to Alysia. "Please forgive us. We will trouble you no more."

"If you're going to fight anyways," Andreas said, "then wouldn't it be a good idea to team up? We'd finish this fight faster that way."

"That's a great idea!" Serra exclaimed. She turned to the mage. "Erk, go help them!"

Erk sighed. "Very well."

"Thank you." Alysia said. "My name's Alysia. I'm glad to hear that you'll join arms with us."

"Our pleasure!" Serra said. "I'm Serra, and this is my escort, Erk." She turned to Erk. "Be a good boy and fight now."

"Actually, Serra." Alysia said. "It looks like your friend is hurt, and I don't think I brought a vulnerary with me. We should get back to our group so that we can patch up that wound of his."

"Don't be silly!" She said. "As his master and employer, I am perfectly capable of looking after one contrary mage! Since I'm such a generous person, I'll heal him for you."

She lifted her staff and pointed it at Erk, who was instantly surrounded in a halo of blue light. To Alysia's surprise, the arrow wound in Erk's leg disappeared, though the hole in his red robes still remained.

Erk tested his weight on the leg. "Not sure how I got into this mess, Alysia." He admitted. "If I'm going to fight, though, then allow me to show you what else magic can do!" Erk climbed to the peak of a hill, and summoned an orb of fire, then hurled it at an archer at the bottom of the hill. Alysia followed up after him, Florina and Serra close behind.

"Florina, go tell the others that now is the time to fight!" Florina nodded, and her pegasus took flight. As the rest of the group made their way out of the forest, a swordsman approached from the base of the hill. Erk easily picked him off with another quick fireball. Florina's pegasus crossed back over the sky, and across a lake to the south, seeking out a swordsman on the far shore.

To the north, Sain and Kent engaged a group of axe-fighters, easily dodging their swings, and sneaking in blows at each opportunity. Wil was engaged in a duel with an opposing archer, easily eliminating his foe with a well-placed arrow. Alysia looked around, and picked out Lyn, darting in and out of a small grove of trees as she fought the leader of the bandits. Alysia smiled.

**She's learning quickly.** She thought. **She's using the trees as cover for her attacks, forcing her opponent to make firewood as they fight.** She watched on as Lyn delivered the final blow. The bandit leader fell, and the rest of them scattered. Alysia caught Florina's attention, and they flew over to Lyn and the others.

"Nicely done, Lyn!" Alysia said as they touched down. "That should do it."

"I'm surprised, Lyn!" Serra said, dismounting from Kent's horse. "You're stronger than I thought your were."

"Your magic amazes me, as well." Lyn admitted.

"Only those in the service of good can wield a stave like my own." She said.

"You were a tremendous help to us. Good luck on your journey!" Lyn said.

"Thank you." Erk said. "Good luck on your journey as well."

They turned to leave, when Sain's voice rang out. "What have we here?" He asked. "Another wildflower? Perhaps a butterfly?" He stopped his horse a few feet from Serra. "What an absolutely beautiful sight!"

Serra blushed. "Why thank you, kind sir." She said coyly. "Are you one of Lyn and Alysia's companions?"

"Please call me Sain, O beauteous one!" He said.

"I'm Serra, Sain." She said, introducing herself officially. "I serve House Ostia."

"And I serve Castle Caelin." Sain replied.

"Would that make Lyn a member of the marquess's family?" Serra inquired, now eying Lyn with what Alysia swore was a look of appraisal.

"The granddaughter of our lord." Sain confirmed.

"Such an important person so far from home?" Serra said, descending into thought.

A worried glance crossed Erk's face. "Serra, what devious scheme are you concocting now?"

"Having a person of power in your debt is never a bad thing." She said, thinking, a devious smile growing on her lips.

"You can't seriously be thinking-" Erk started, before being cut off by his companion.

"Sain, do you think we could join the lady Lyndis's company?" Serra asked. "She seems like a nice person, and I'd be very honored to help her return home." She winked at Sain, who's face lit up almost immediately.

"Of course!" He said immediately. "We would be happy to have you both aboard!"

Alysia nodded. "It would be nice to have some additional fighting power in case things go from bad to worse."

Serra frowned. "Are you being hunted by someone?"

"It's an inheritance dispute." Sain confirmed. "Assassins lurk around every turn."

"In which case, my healing powers and Erk's magic will come in handy." Serra said.

"They would be extremely helpful!" Sain said.

"Unbelievable." Erk said.

"It is!" Serra said, not quite catching the sarcasm in his voice. "Our good deeds will build a debt of gratitude beyond imagination!" She walked up to Sain, and the two struck up a conversation almost immediately.

"I... I think I'm going to be ill." Erk said.

"Tell me about it." Kent agreed.

* * *

><p>Later that night, as the others settled into their rooms at the inn, Alysia was awake, washing up for what felt like the first time in years. As she washed, she noticed that her body was covered in various marks and scars, and even an odd tattoo on her right shoulder blade that she couldn't quite make out.<p>

When she finished washing, she returned to her room, and dressed in her normal clothes, with the Sylvanas tucked into a satchel that hung by her side. The role Erk played in the battle today had reminded her of its existence and power. She wanted to do more to help, and learning to use the Sylvanas would be a good first step. She wanted to talk to Erk about how to use it.

She opened the door, and was surprised to see Erk standing there, ready to knock. He remained that way for an instant before putting his hand down. "Good evening, milady." Erk said.

Alysia noticed his eyes drift to the satchel at her side. "I wanted to talk to you about it, actually." She said, motioning for Erk to come in. He nodded, and walked into her room. They settled a low table flanked by mats, and Alysia put the Sylvana on the table.

"May I?" Erk asked. Alysia nodded, and Erk picked up the emerald tome reverently. "The Sylvanas is unique among Anima tomes in that it is what is referred to as a 'Living Tome.'"

"What does that mean?" Alysia asked.

Erk pulled out his Fire tome. "This tome will do one thing and one thing only: Create balls of fire. No variations whatsoever. The Sylvanas is different. Its power is limited only by its user's creativity, and by the fact that it is a tome of Nature, of the earth itself."

"So, while I can't use it to fling fireballs or create lightning bolts," Alysia summarized, "it can do other things specifically pertaining to the world around me."

Erk nodded. "My studies on the subject are rather limited, I'll admit, but bards tell of its use as a powerful offensive and defensive tool: impaling enemies on spikes of stone, and summoning giant walls of earth to deflect attacks."

Alysia whistled, and took the book back from Erk. "I guess it's not exactly something that you can teach me, then, is it?"

Erk shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. However, if you do decide to utilize the Sylvanas in the field, I will warn you of one thing."

Alysia cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Erk's always-grave face darkened even further. "Don't push yourself too far too fast. Anima magic involves the spirits of the world around you, channeling them through the tome and congregating them within yourself, before releasing them as magic. If you bite off more than you can chew, and put too much strain on your body, the results can be fatal. I've seen pupils try to skip basic fire magic and go straight for more powerful Elfire tomes. The lucky ones survived with scars to remind them of their folly. The less fortunate were reduced to ash in seconds."

Alysia nodded. "Thank you for the lesson and the warning, Erk. I'll take them both to heart."

Erk nodded, and rose from his chair. He bid Alysia a good night, and left the room. Alysia shrugged out of her traveling clothes and into the lighter wear that she'd picked up in a shop in town, after heading to the armory and picking up some new weapons to replace the worn ones they'd been carrying. Then, she went over to the bed, and looked out the window. There was a beautiful view of the sun as it started to set.

On the window sill was a potted flower. Alysia took the potted plant, and set it on the bed. Then, she took the Sylvanas out, and began to read...


	7. Chapter 7 (Lyn)

Blood of Pride

"What city are we in?" Lyn asked.

"This is Araphen." Sain replied. "It's the second-largest city in Lycia, after Ostia."

"It is awfully busy." Lyn agreed. All around them, people were walking, talking, buying items from street vendors, though there were fewer people near where they stood.

"Where's Kent?" Alysia asked.

"He said that he was going to the castle." Lyn said. "Look, here he comes now."

The red-armored rider galloped up to their group, coming to a stop in front of them. "Milady Lyndis, let us proceed to the castle." He said. "They've prepared supplies for us, and the marquess has agreed to help us on our way to Caelin."

"He's going to help us?" Alysia said, surprised. "I doubted that a marquess would take much interest in our cause."

"I don't doubt that anyone else would've turned us away," Kent admitted, "but Araphen and Caelin have enjoyed a sturdy friendship for many years. Once I explained our situation, he agreed to lend us his support."

"Then we've a smooth road ahead!" Sain said.

"And picking up some soldiers would make our journey to Caelin that much safer." Kent said. "I'm sorry for the hardships that you've suffered so far."

"Don't be silly, Kent." Lyn said. "You're a very capable knight."

"Kent?" Sain said, feigning hurt.

"As are you, Sain." Lyn quickly added.

They proceeded to the castle, when a pair of men rushed up to Lyn and Alysia.

"This is terrible!" One man said.

"What's happened?" Lyn quickly asked.

"The castle! It's on fire!" The second said.

"What?" Kent said. "Impossible! I just came from the castle!"

"Then explain that!" The first man cried, pointing to a column of black smoke billowing out of the castle.

"You! You're Lyndis and Alysia, aren't you?" They turned to see a pair of men walking towards them.

"We are." Alysia said.

The men drew knives. "Then prepare yourselves!" They lunged towards Alysia and Lyn. Alysia easily dodged her assailant's strikes, and quickly disarmed him before driving a knife upwards into the man's head. Lyn's assailant was obviously the senior. He rushed in past her guard, and took hold of her sword arm, twisting it and eliciting a pained cry from Lyn. The man drew back his knife arm in preparation to strike, but just as the man's arm stopped at the top of its arc, the man's eyes widened, his hands dropped the knife and Lyn's arm, and he fell forward, an arrow jutting from his back.

"Thank you, Wil. I didn't see you get behind them." Lyn said.

"I didn't." Wil said, helping Lyn to her feet. Alysia then caught sight of a rider, lowering his short bow. He wore a red bandana, and had piercing eyes. He wore simple brown leather, and his hair was the exact same blue-green as Lyn's.

"You have my thanks, sir." Lyn said. "Who are you?"

"Milady Lyndis! Alysia!" Kent cried. He rode forward. "Are you two alright?"

Alysia nodded. "I managed to fight off my assailant, but Lyn wasn't so lucky; the man moved startlingly fast, and had Lyn defenseless in a few moments." She explained. "Just when she was about to die, though, this man rode up and saved us.

Kent looked up at the rider. "Then you have my gratitude. May I ask the name of my lady's savior?"

The man said nothing. He simply turned his horse to leave.

"Wait!" Alysia cried. The man stopped. "Why did you help Lyn?"

"I thought that those bandits were attacking a Sacaean plainswoman." He said simply. "I was mistaken."

"No, you were right. I am from the Sacae Plains!" Lyn said. "I'm Lyn, daughter of the Lorca chieftain."

The rider's eyes widened as though _he'd_ been hit with an arrow. "The Lorca? There were survivors?"

"There were." Lyn said sadly, fighting back memories.

"You should leave at once." The rider said quickly, his face returning to a stoic stare. "A blaze has started in the castle, and it is spreading quickly. Don't be foolish and waste the life I've just saved."

"You're from the castle?" Kent asked. "What's happening? How bad is the fire? Is the marquess safe?"

"The castle is under attack, and the attackers have seized the Marquess." The rider explained. "The men who attacked you are probably some of the marauders. As head of the castle guard, it is my duty to save him."

"Then allow us to help you." Alysia said.  
>"Why?" The rider asked.<p>

"The brigands are probably after us." Alysia explained. "If they're attacking the castle, it's because of us. So if we can help you in some way, then we must."

"Then we've no time to waste." The rider said.

"You accept our aid?" Lyn asked. The rider nodded.

Alysia turned to Kent. "Get the others ready for battle." Kent nodded, and left.

The rider addressed Lyn. "I am Rath, of the Kutolah. Our tribes may differ, but I will not abandon a woman of Sacae.

Lyn smiled. "Thank you, Rath!" She said. "A thousand blessings upon you!"

"And a thousand curses upon our enemies!" He finished.

* * *

><p>The rest of the group gathered. "What is our plan, Rath?" Alysia asked.<p>

"Once we have cleared the bandits out, my men can enter the castle and rescue the marquess." He said. "The secret passages will be a great help to us."

"Secret passages?" Lyn inquired.

"There is an underground tunnel leading to the throne room." He explained. "There are switches in the barracks that will open it."

"So we activate the trigger switches, go through the tunnel, and rescue the marquess?" Alysia asked.

"Once he is no longer in any danger, my men can clear the rest of these ruffians." Rath confirmed. "However, there are three triggers, and we must activate all three of them. Otherwise, the tunnel remains closed. Also, I believe that these ruffians have locked the doors to the barracks."

"And the enemy waits for us within?" Alysia asked.

Rath nodded. "If we cannot get the doors unlocked somehow," He said grimly, "then we will not save the Marquess, and he will not survive."

"Then opening those doors is our goal." Lyn said.

Alysia took a moment to consider their options. "Everyone, our first objective is to clear out the enemies in this courtyard, and to warn the villagers. Lyn and I will head north. Everyone else, visit the other houses, and eliminate any of the bandits you find lurking." The group nodded, and split off. Lyn and Alysia headed north to a cluster of houses, and entered one each.

"Hello?" Alysia called out.

"Hey, you! Can we talk?" A blonde haired man asked Alysia. He wore a red coat.

"Who are you?" Alysia asked.

"I'm Matthew, a specialist in all sorts of occupations. I was wondering if you'd consider buying my services?"

"Our group has no need for a thief." Alysia said bluntly. "Please lock the door." Alysia said as she turned to leave. "A very bloody fight is going to start very soon."

"And how do you think that you'll open those barracks doors?" Matthew asked.

Alysia stopped, and turned to face Matthew, who now wore a knowing grin on his face. "Good ears."

Matthew's smile grew ever wider. "So, a deal, then?" He stuck out his hand. "I'll even lower my normal rate."

"I can't promise you anything right now. Will you be willing to take pay later?" Alysia stuck out her own hand.

Matthew frowned in thought for a moment, then his smile returned. "Deal!" He took Alysia's hand firmly in his own.

"One question before we end your interview: Why join our side?" Alysia asked.

"I was watching the battle from upstairs. Figured I'd be better off fighting for the winning side." Matthew explained. "Pretty simple."

"You're an odd man." Alysia said frowning. Then she smiled. "You'll fit right in."

They left the house and met up with Lyn. Alysia introduced Matthew, and they moved over to a locked door. Lyn watched Matthew's back while Alysia watched Matthew. The thief reached into a pocket of his coat and withdrew a thin piece of metal: a lockpick. He shoved it into the lock of the door, along with a knife, and fiddled with the lockpick for a moment before there was a satisfying click, and, with a turn of the knife in the lock, the door swung open. The room was empty, but at the back of the room was a raised floor tile slightly off-color with the rest of the floor. Alysia stepped on it.

"Whoa!" Matthew cried. Alysia turned to see that he'd opened a hidden door in the side of the barracks. Inside was a chest, which Matthew eyed greedily.

"Matthew, don't even think about it." Alysia called.

"You want to win?" Matthew asked. "You use everything at your disposal. I realize stealing is bad, but we're saving the marquess, right? This is like an advance on our pay."

Alysia thought it over for a moment. "Fine then." She relented. "But only equipment unless I say otherwise."

Matthew smiled. "You won't regret this!" Matthew ran up to the chest, and quickly picked the lock. He retrieved a very fine robe.

"What is it?" Alysia asked.

"An Angelic Robe." Matthew said. "Such soft fabric, yet it is able to turn away swords and magic alike, just as easily as armor. Good find." Matthew handed it to Alysia, who took it gingerly, folded it up, and put it into her backpack. "Let's head back out."

Alysia nodded, but both stopped short when a javelin stuck into the wall next to the doorway. They turned to see a man charging at them, another spear held in front. Matthew charged forwards to counter. He dodged the man's strike, and slid behind him. The lancer's eyes went wide as Matthew's knife drew a thin red line across the man's throat, spraying blood in an arc. He collapsed. Matthew wiped off the knife on the man's tunic, and retrieved a key from his belt.

He used the key to open a door, and went in. Alysia heard the tinkering of his lockpick, and Matthew exited the room holding a large-bladed sword. "Armorslayer." Alysia said. They heard a mechanical whirring, and turned to see a secret passage open. An archer was inside, preparing to take aim, a heavily armored knight standing behind the archer.

This time, Alysia acted first. Before the archer could nock his arrow, Alysia already had the Sylvanas out, and she focused her attention on it. She felt power flowing into her from the book, and after a moment, let the energy flow out through an outstretched arm pointed at the ground under the archer.

The ground beneath the archer shifted, then lifted up into an earthen spike that impaled the archer where he stood, before sinking back into the ground. Alysia looked at the armored warrior to see his arm cocked back to throw a javelin. Alysia threw her arms in front of her as the javelin left his hand.

The covering of the secret passage tore out of the slot, intercepting the javelin, and crashing into the opposite wall, crumbling.

The man didn't move. He stayed where he was. It was then that Alysia noticed a discoloration in the floor behind the armored man. The last switch! She moved away, and joined the rest of the group, which had gathered in the barracks. She heard a squeal as Serra recognized Matthew from somewhere and rushed over to him, but Alysia forced herself to focus on a way to get to the switch. It came to her easily enough.

"Erk. This one is all yours." She said. Erk nodded. He closed his eyes, lips moving silently. The air in front of him glowed, and suddenly ignited. He hurled the fireballs at the armored knight. Alysia shuddered slightly as the smell of burning flesh reached her nose, sparking unwanted memories. The man collapsed, and fell onto the switch, opening a tunnel.

"Thank you for your help." Rath said. "My men can handle it from here." He spurred his mount onwards, his men following him down the passage.

* * *

><p>"You've done well Rath!" The marquess said. "What a performance! I'd expect nothing less from the head of my guard."<p>

"Sir, the credit is due to Alysia, Lyn, and their group." Rath said. "They were the ones who defeated the raiders."

The marquess looked at Lyn and his smile vanished in an instant. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Lyndis. I'm glad to see you well." She said.

"Oh. You're Marquess Caelin's... Rath, Alysia, could you please leave for a moment?"

Rath nodded, and immediately went for the door. Alysia stayed. "Sir, I would prefer to remain." She said. "This will have as much to do with myself as it will her."

The marquess nodded. "Very well." He turned his attention back to Lyn. "Lady Lyndis, do you know who holds responsibility for starting this uproar?"

"I believe that my granduncle, Lundgren, is responsible." She said.

"Which means that my castle and city have both been damaged as a result of your family's petty inheritance disputes." He said sharply, not bothering to hide the venom in his voice.

"I'm sorry-" Lyn began.

"When I heard that Lady Madelyn's daughter was in trouble, I thought to lend my assistance." The marquess interrupted. "I find now that I've changed my mind. I withdraw my offer."

"That's hardly fair!" Alysia shouted. "You gave your word!"

The marquess looked at Alysia. "Your rider failed to inform me of one very critical detail, though!"

"And what might that one detail be?" Alysia asked.

"This girl resembles the Lady Madelyn, but I didn't expect her to see her so... so tainted by the blood of Sacae." He spat the last word.

"What?" Lyn shouted.

"I mean, don't you think that Marquess Caelin would be troubled to meet this... this nomadic beast?" The marquess said.

"You... You b-" Alysia started. Lyn laid a hand on her shoulder, and shook her head. Alysia took a deep breath. "My apologies, Marquess Araphan." She hissed. "But if you would please reconsider..."

"I will not!" He roared. The marquess closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before continuing. "I hear that Marquess Caelin is ill and abed." He said. "I question whether he will survive to see this girl. In which case, Lundgren would claim the title of Marquess. I would rather stay on the good side of the coming marquess."

"You scheming little-" Alysia began again, before Lyn cut her off.

"I understand, Marquess Araphan. Please forgive this intrusion." She turned to Alysia. "We're leaving." She said.

"But-"

"I am proud of my lineage, of the Sacae blood running through my veins." She said proudly. "I will not accept any aid this man, who would seek to insult me and my heritage, might offer." Alysia nodded, and followed Lyn as she left.

* * *

><p>Alysia finished her list of expletives and curses, and took a deep breath. Getting upset wouldn't solve anything. They'd explained what had happened to the rest of the group, who'd shared much the same reaction as Alysia: Disbelief and unbridled rage.<p>

"Don't worry, milady Lyndis!" Sain said. "We won't abandon you like that lout! Right, Kent?"

Kent nodded. "I beg your forgiveness, milady." He said.

"What are you apologizing for, Kent?" She asked.

"I've been so concerned with fulfilling my own mission," Kent said, "that I failed to consider your own feelings."

"Trouble yourself no more, Kent." Lyn replied. "You put my safety above all else. Hold your head high, and be proud."

"The marquess said that your grandfather is ill." Alysia reminded them. "This makes matters more urgent. And as we near Caelin, I am sure that Lundgren will throw more obstacles at us to overcome, each doubtlessly more difficult than the last."

"No matter!" Kent said. "I've vowed to see this through. Milady, I promise you this; you will see your grandfather alive!"

"Thank you, Kent." Lyn said.

"I'm with you, too!" Sain said. She smiled, and turned to Alysia.

"Alysia, thank you for always being by my side." Lyn said. "It's thanks to you that we've made it this far. I will see this through! I will see my grandfather's face!"

Thundering hooves broke their animated discussion. A lone rider approached from the city. Lyn and Alysia immediately recognized the man in the saddle.

"Rath! What are you doing here?" Lyn asked.

"I overheard the Marquess talking with you, and then talking to himself later." Rath admitted. "Lyn of the Lorca, proud daughter of the Sacae... please allow me to join your group, and add my strength to yours."

"Really?" Lyn asked.

Rath nodded. "I would also ask that you accept this." He tossed a pouch to Alysia, who caught it. She opened it, surprised to see it filled with gold.

"A gift from the marquess?" Alysia asked sarcastically.

Rath smiled a small smile. "He sends his best wishes."

"It's too much." Lyn said seriously. "I can't accept it."

"And I have no need of it." Rath said. "And I cannot take back something I have offered."

Lyn nodded and smiled. "Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8 (Lyn)

Siblings Abroad

"Where are we, Kent?" Lyn asked as they came to rest at the base of a large mountain.

"We are in Kathelet." Kent said. "The castle is on the other side of this mountain. From there, due south is Caelin."

"From Castle Kathelet, we face about a ten day's ride to Castle Caelin." Sain said.

"Assuming we run into no delays." Alysia added pessimistically. "And I doubt Lundgren will just wait for us to approach."

Lyn closed her eyes. "Ten days." She whispered.

The sound of footsteps broke her from her musings. Approaching was a teal-haired boy, his eyes an odd red color. "Pardon me?" He said meekly, eying their group warily. In particular, he seemed to focus on Alysia. There was something in his eyes that seemed off, other than their color. Something beyond the fear, beyond the panic, but Alysia couldn't quite place it.

"Can I help you?" Lyn asked.

The boy nodded. "You and your friends... Are you mercenaries?"

"And if we are?" Alysia asked.

"I need your help!" He cried, stepping forwards. "It's important! You have to help me!"

"Please forgive us, but we are in a hurry." Alysia said kindly. "Isn't there anyone else that you can ask help from?"

The boy shook his head, sending his hair flying in small teal waves. His red eyes sparkled with moisture. "No one else will help, and there's no time to find someone else! Ninian's been... It's my sister! She's been taken away..."

_Alysia sighed. "We can't keep doing this." She said._

_Her brother nodded. "Things just aren't the same anymore. It's all that man's fault. Ever since he showed up, it's all been different."_

_"We need to leave," Alysia said, "consequences be damned."_

_Her brother whispered something, more to himself than to Alysia, but she heard it all the same. "That's a dangerous thing to try, and you know it. Even if you manage to pull it off, you'll have to figure out a way to keep any suspicions off of you."_

_He sighed. "I still have to try."_

"Your sister's been captured?" Sain's voice broke Alysia out of her memories.

"Sain..." Kent began, before the boy interrupted.

"Yes! I don't know what I'll do without her." Tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

"Milady Lyndis! Alysia! We must help them!" Sain said.

"Nonsense! We haven't the time to save everyone we come across!" Kent said flatly. "If the marquess truly is as sick as we've heard, then we've no time to waste!"

"Then leave me behind, Kent." Alysia said, taking a step towards the boy. "I won't just stand idly when this boy's sister is in danger." Then, she knelt down and looked deep into the boy's eyes. "I will help you."

"As will I." Lyn resolved.

"No, Lyn." Alysia said, turning to face her. "You need to continue on to Castle Caelin."

She shook her head. "While I'm worried about my grandfather, I feel just as deeply about this as you do." She said firmly. "I will help."

Alysia nodded, and turned back to the boy. "Can you lead us to the men who've done this?" He asked.

The boy nodded. "Just please be careful." He begged.

"Leave them to us!" Sain said.

Alysia saw the fear in the boy's eyes. She turned slowly to see a man in black robes standing before them.

"Come then, Nils." The man said. "It's back to Nergal with you. Come quietly now."

"No!" Nils said, his voice cracking. "Let Ninian go!"

The man's eyes shifted. Alysia was certain that he was smirking under the hood he was wearing, but that name they'd dropped… Nergal. It was familiar, and it drove shivers up her spine.

"He said we can't kill you," the man said darkly, "but you'd be surprised by what you can live through, little boy!"

He approached rapidly, knife drawn, but Alysia moved in front of the man, swiftly disarmed him, and turned the knife on its former wielder.

"What?" The would-be assassin cried. "Who do you think you are?"

"Let the boy's sister go." Alysia said calmly, knife held ready to strike.

"So you want to help the brat, huh?" The robed man asked, moving backwards, a dark smile on his face. "It's such a shame that you'll die for something that doesn't even concern you."

"Think so?" Alysia asked. "I think you're dead wrong!" She flipped the knife into the air, snatched it, and hurled it at the man, catching his arm. The cloaked man grunted in surprise and pain.

"You will not live to regret that!" The man said, backing away quickly. Lyn moved to attack, but Alysia held her back.

"Be careful Lyn!" She said. "That man wears the robes of a shaman, a practitioner of the ancient arts. We need to proceed with cau-" Alysia's throat went dry when she saw the dark sphere fly from the man's outstretched hands, and shot forwards towards Alysia. She quickly rolled out of the way of the attack.

A blinding flash of light interrupted Lyn's charge. When Alysia's eyes cleared, the shaman lay dead on the ground, and a blonde-haired man stood over him, head bowed in prayer for the fallen.

"Thank you, sir. May I ask your name?" Alysia asked.

The man turned to reveal brilliant eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Your robes..." Kent said. "They look like religious ones. Are you an Elimine bishop?"

"Bishop-in-training." The man corrected. "I'm Lucius, an Elimine monk."

"What would a member of the clergy seek from our mercenary group?" Alysia asked.

Lucius pointed to Nils. "That boy came into the inn seeking assistance." Lucius explained. "The innkeeper was afraid to get involved, so I thought to offer him my help. I would like to see this through."

"Of course, Lucius." Alysia said. "We'd love to have you aboard."

"You OK, Lucius?" Nils asked. "You look a bit pale." The monk nodded

"I'm OK." He assured. "Just a little out of practice. That took more of a strain than I thought it would. Give me a moment."

"I can help!" Nils said. "I'm a bard. Just let me play for you!"

Alyisa nodded, and Nils put his flute to his lips. He played an invigorating tune, and Lucius' face filled with color as he visibly straightened. When he finished the tune, everyone looked visibly refreshed.

"That was quite the tune, Nils." Lucius said, amazed. "The fatigue has simply vanished."

Nils smiled.

* * *

><p>Alysia looked ahead. "More of them approach! To arms!" The group ran forward, and Alysia noted the vendor selling tomes and staves. They went into a pass where some hills sprouted up on both sides. An arrow fell silently into the ground, feet from Alysia. Fire flashed from Erk's outstretched palm, incinerating the archer. Florina flew freely with the threat gone, and peppered a swordsman with javelins. Alysia mounted a nearby hill and peered across a river. To the south was a bridge, and plenty of enemies, each one clad in black armor. Alysia found herself looking under her cloak, looking at her own black leather armor. She forced herself to focus.<p>

"Wil!" she called. "Come here!" The archer clambered up the hill, and saw the enemies that Alysia saw. "Start picking targets." Alysia said. Wil nodded, and nocked an arrow. Alysia turned and descended, hearing the twang of Wil's bow once before making it out of earshot. Then, the rest of the group charged across, Kent and Sain in the lead, breaking up a group of swordsmen and brigands.

Dorcas and Lyn followed close behind. From afar, Erk, Lucius, and Alysia launched wave after wave of spells against their foes as Wil and Rath shot volleys from their bows, peppering their targets from across the river. From above, Florina hurled javelins and occasionally came down closer to strike out with her lance.

Kent's lance punched through a swordsman's chest, slaying him. An axeman moved to break the cavalier's spear, and Sain rewarded him with a quick cut across his turned back with his sword. Lyn moved in quickly against another brigand, Mani Katti flashing mercilessly as she cut him down. Dorcas covered her attack, bringing his axe against a brigand who'd tried to sneak a hit against Lyn.

Their enemies eliminated, the group continued onwards, and prepared to cross another bridge, the castle waiting on the other side.

Two shamans were waiting for them on the bridge. Alysia saw not the men, but the balls of dark energy that they shot towards them like arrows from a bow. Lucius, she noted, calmly stood his ground, took a deep breath, muttered what sounded to Alysia like a verse of scripture, and shot bolts of pure light at the spheres of darkness, which canceled each other out. Kent and Sain then quickly charged across the bridge, cutting down the two dark mages before they could launch a second attack.

A final foe waited for them at the castle's gates. The shaman grinned sadistically. "Yes, come charge to meet your dooms!" He yelled.

Lucius shook his head. "Your soul has been corrupted." The monk said. "You have my pity."

The shaman laughed madly. "Pity?" He asked. "I have no need of your pity!" A ball of dark energy gathered in front of the shaman, who laughed madly as it shot forwards. Lucius stood his ground, closed his eyes, recited a quick prayer, and launched his own attack. The bolts of light pierced the ball of darkness and continued on to strike the shaman, who collapsed wordlessly to the ground.

* * *

><p>The last enemy defeated, the group rushed into the castle.<p>

"Nils! Where's your sister?" Alysia asked.

"Ninian!" Nils called. Tears welled in his eyes as he whispered, "Ninian, where are you..."

"Could she be gone?" Lyn asked.

"No." Nils said sadly. "If she's not here, then where could she be?"

"Milady Lyndis! Alysia!" Kent called. "A villager said that she saw a group of men riding south."

"Then Nils' sister..." Alysia trailed off.

"Is likely with them." Sain finished. "We must give chase!"

"But we won't make it!" Nils said. "What if they've already..." He didn't finish.

"Are you looking for this girl?" A voice said.

They turned to see a red-haired man wearing blue. There was a rapier at his belt, and care shone in his deep blue eyes. He held himself high, and held in his arms a teal-haired girl wearing a light teal dress and jewelry.

"Ninian! Ninian!" Nils yelled as he ran forwards. The red-haired man set down the girl, her eyes closed.

"She'll be fine." He said. "She's just unconscious."

"Thank you, sir." Lyn said. "May I ask you your name?"

"I am Eliwood, son of the marquess of Pherae." He said.

"The marquess' son..." Alysia said.

"She was with a band of ruffians, and seemed quite upset." Eliwood explained. "She looked to need rescuing." His face filled with concern. "Was I wrong to involve myself?"

Alysia shook her head. "No." He said. "You have saved her life. Thank you." Alysia put a hand on Lyn's shoulder. "This is Lyn. My name is Alysia."

Eliwood looked at Lyn. "Are you from the plains of Sacae, by chance?"

Lyn nodded. "I am also the granddaughter of Marquess Caelin."

"Marquess Caelin?" Eliwood frowned. "Care to tell your story?"

Lyn nodded, and told him all that had happened since she had left her home on the Sacae Plains. She spoke of her meeting with Kent and Sain, of how they had told her of her heritage. She told him about how her granduncle had sent men to kill her, and about how Marquess Araphen had denied her aid.

"I know it isn't an easy story to believe," Lyn said, finished, "but it's the truth."

"No, I believe you." Eliwood said.

"What?" Lyn asked, unbelieving.

"At first glance, I only saw a daughter of the Plains." Eliwood admitted. "Now I can see it. You have your grandfather's eyes."

"You know my grandfather?" Lyn asked.

Eliwood nodded. "The marquess, Lord Hausen, is a good friend of my father's." Eliwood explained. "I also know that the proud people of the Sacae Plains tell no lies."

Lyn smiled. "Thank you. I didn't expect a Lycian noble would show such courtesy to a Sacaean nomad like myself."

Eliwood shook his head. "Most aren't like Marquess Araphen." Eliwood said. "I apologize for anything he may have said or done. May I be of assistance?"

"Thank you for the offer," Lyn said, "but this is my fight. I'd rather not involve you in it."

Eliwood nodded in understanding. "Well, I'll be here for a bit longer, so if there is anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask." He put a hand on Lyn's shoulder. "Lyndis, I am on your side."

Lyn nodded. "Thank you, Eliwood."

Ninian stirred, and her eyes slowly opened, revealing glowing red orbs.

"Ninian!" Nils said, kneeling to hug his sister. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Nils? Is it really you?" Her eyes lit up. "Oh, praise Elimine, you're safe!"

Nils nodded. "I wouldn't be seeing you again if these people hadn't helped me." Nils broke the hug, and gestured to Lyn and her group, who had assembled.

"Who are they?" Ninian asked.

Lyn stepped forwards. "I'm Lyn." She said. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

"Milady Lyn... Thank you for seeing to my brother's safety." She said. "I'm Ninian. My brother and I are traveling performers."

Lyn nodded. "I know that you're brother's a musician." She said. "What about you?"

"I... I dance." Ninian said sheepishly.

"What?" Sain pushed past Lyn, and looked at Ninian. "You're a dancer?"

Kent put a hand on Sain's shoulder. "Sain, now is not the time!" He barked.

Kent pulled Sain away, saying something about scouting the countryside for remaining enemies.

"I beg your pardon," Lyn said, "but your clothes don't look like those of a dancer."

Nils put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Ninian dances to honor life." He explained. "It's special, sacred even."

"A sacred dance?" Lyn asked.

"The dance I perform while we travel is just a normal dance." She explained. "My other dance, though..." There was a hint of sadness in her face. "When they caught me, I tried to run. I tripped and twisted my ankle. I cannot dance right now. I'm sorry."

Lyn shook her head. "It's alright. We're just happy to see you out of harm's way." Lyn comforted. "Your leg does concern me, though. Putting too much strain on it will only worsen your condition."

"I have an idea." Nils said. "Could we travel with you?"

Lyn immediately shook her head. "No. It would be too dangerous for you two." She said. "We're being hunted, and have no idea when we'll be next attacked."

"We'd be no hindrance." Nils countered. "We could even help!"

Ninian nodded. "Please. You've done so much for us. Allow us to help you. We have..." She paused. "Special talents."

Lyn frowned. "Special talents?" She asked.

Ninian nodded. "When something poses a threat to us, we can sense it before it occurs." She explained.

"Future sight?" Alysia asked. "Incredible!"

Nils nodded. "Still, we cannot do anything to stop it once it starts." He explained. "However, since you are warriors, you won't have to worry as much."

Lyn turned to Kent, who had returned after talking to Sain. "What do you think, Kent?" She asked.

Kent thought for a moment, then sighed. "If we leave them here, then it will just cause you more worry about their well-being. At least if they travel with us, we can keep an eye on them." He said, conceding the point.

Lyn nodded, and turned back to Nils and Ninian. "You two really want to travel with us?" Lyn asked.

"Of course!" Nils said.

"You have our gratitude." Ninian said. She held one hand in the other, and her eyes widened.

"Ninian?" Lyn asked. "What's wrong?"

"I've lost my ring!" She said, panic rising.

"Your ring?" Lyn asked.

"Oh no! You don't mean Nini's Grace, do you?" Nils asked.

Ninian nodded sadly. "I don't understand. I know I didn't drop it! Where could it..."

"They stole it! Those curs!" Nils said, furious.

"Was it valuable?" Lyn asked.

Ninian nodded. "It was all we had left of our departed mother."

"It was blessed by the spirit of Ninis." Nils explained. "There's no equal to it in the world. And now we've lost it. There's nothing we can do."

* * *

><p>"Alysia?" Lyn asked. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"<p>

"Sure, Lyn." She said. "What is it?"

"You heard all of that. What do you think?" Lyn asked. "I'd like to get Ninian's ring back for her, but if Nils is right, those thieves could be too much for us to handle. What should we do?"

Alysia thought for a moment. "I want to help them. I can understand the pain of loss, and I'm sure that you do too." She said. "They've lost their mother. Losing that ring is like losing her again. I want to right things."

Lyn nodded. "Thank you, Alysia." She said.

Alysia nodded. "We should hurry." She replied. "Those men were headed south. We need to pursue!"

Lyn nodded. "No turning back!"


	9. Chapter 9 (Lyn)

The Black Shadow

"So the brother escaped, and the sister rescued by a band of strangers. Is that what happened?" The female voice inquired.

"Yes." Came the male voice in answer. "They ambushed us, and-"

"Keep your excuses." The female voice cut in. "All that matters is the end result."

"Yes ma'am." The male voice assented.

"So what would your plan to recover the siblings be?" The female voice asked.

"We have word that their entire group is heading this way," The male voice explained, "brats in tow."

"Why would they do that?" The female voice asked.

"I believe that they are after this ring." There was a pause, and the faint rustle of fabric. "It's a rare piece that we took from the girl. If it brings them to us like this, then taking it was a stroke of luck. I'll use it to bait the trap, and grab the whole lot of them."

"I see." The female voice said. "Very well. Consider this your second chance. I have business elsewhere, but I will return once I finish it. I expect to see the siblings captured and the others dead when I return by sunrise tomorrow. Is that understood?"

"Yes." The male voice said.

"If you do not have the children within your custody when I return, though, I shall deal you the Fang's punishment." The female voice warned. "You would do well to remember that."

Alysia heard the sound of fading footsteps, and turned to Matthew. Matthew nodded, and the two moved back to where their group was waiting for them. Alysia went first, Matthew following close behind. In the inky blackness of night in the forest that surrounded the abandoned castle, Matthew found himself amazed by how Alysia moved. despite the speed of her movements, she didn't make the slightest sound, and he made it look easy. It raised Matthew's interest in the tactician. Why couldn't she remember anything? What was she doing in the Sacae Plains in the first place? Why did Alysia move with the deftness of a trained assassin? How had she become so skilled at battlefield tactics at such a young age? And why, Matthew wondered, was the woman wearing what he swore was the armor of a member of the Black Fang underneath her traveler's cloak, when she was about to head into a Black Fang stronghold to do battle? They were all questions that he wanted answered, and he thought he knew just the person to ask.

Had he asked Alysia these questions, she wouldn't have had an answer, try as she might to unearth them for herself. She didn't know why she couldn't remember anything. She didn't know what had brought her to the Sacae Plains. She didn't know where she'd learned her trade as a tactician. She didn't know how she'd acquired the armor of the Black Fang. And she certainly didn't know why the sound of the female voice had sounded so familiar to her.

Matthew and Alysia returned to the rest of the group, where they had gathered.

"Are they in there?" Lyn asked.

Alysia nodded. "They are." She confirmed.

"Milady?" Nils asked. "Are you really going to try to get the ring back?" There was a noticeable touch of fear in his voice.

"We are." Lyn replied.

"But this is their stronghold!" He cried. "They'll be well-equipped, and the Fang fights without mercy!"

"Please forget about the ring." Ninian said. "It's okay-"  
>"Ninian, I've agreed to attempt this." Alysia said. "I will see it through. You will get your ring back."<p>

Lyn nodded. "If Alysia didn't think that we could do it, then our group wouldn't be standing here, ready to do so." Lyn said. "With her guidance, I'm sure that we can do this."

"Milady... Alysia... Thank you." Nils said.

"However, this will be a difficult fight." Alysia said. "There are more enemies within than we'd anticipated. It is important that we move carefully. However, from the few glimpses I've managed through the racks and holes, the halls within are narrow, barely wide enough for a horse in most places. We can present a smaller target for them to attack, and force them into one-on-one combat, where we all excel."

Alysia turned to face the group. "I can't take all of you in. Not with Ninian's ankle the way it is." She closed his eyes in thought for a moment. "Florina, your pegasus won't help in there. It'll just be hampered by the confines. I'd like you to stay out here."

Florina nodded. "OK. If that's what you want."

Alysia looked at Rath. "Rath, please stay with her." She said.

Alysia imagined Rath's perpetual frown deepening. "Why?" The plainsman asked.

"Because, if any reinforcements try to break through, I trust your bow to pick them off before they can become a threat," Alysia explained, "and if anyone tries to escape, you'll be able to ride them down and capture them."

Rath nodded. "I understand."

Alysia opened her eyes, and looked at the rest of their group. The looks on their faces were looks of determination, and of trust. They were putting their lives in Alysia's hands. "We go!"

* * *

><p>The front of the fortress was roomy, but just past the entrance, Alysia could see the narrow halls. Their groups split up, moving to cover each of the two halls that lead from the entrance. Alysia joined Matthew near a badly-maintained wall off to the side as surprised shouts and the sounds of combat began to erupt. Explosions heralding the usage of fire magic, and the cracks of thunder magic assaulted her ears.<p>

The voice of the commander rang out above the sounds of battle. "How? This can't... They shouldn't be here yet! Everyone!" The voice called, echoing through the fortress. "Get in there and finish them! This is our final chance!" Alysia recognized it as the man's voice from earlier.

"He doesn't sound too happy about our being here." Matthew said.

"At least his trap worked." Alysia remarked. "What's on the other side of this wall?"

"Not sure." Matthew said. "Want to find out?" He asked.

Alysia nodded, and produced the Sylvanas tome. She took a step back, and focused her energy into the book in her hands, then blasted it into the wall. The loose bricks and mortar flew inwards…

And they stepped into the line of sight of an enemy thief and archer, both bewildered. They hadn't expected a pair of enemies to simply step through a wall.

Alysia and Matthew reacted first. Matthew produced a throwing knife, and hurled it at the archer. The knife found its mark, and embedded itself into the archer's skull. At the same time, Alysia launched one of the larger bricks on the ground into the thief's head. The thief dodged the missile, and rushed forwards, choosing the mage over Matthew, closing with incredible speed, knife raised to strike.

Matthew watched, amazed, as Alysia took hold of the rouge's forearm with one hand, and drew a knife of her own across the thief's stomach with her other. The thief's eyes widened in shock and horror as she let him stagger backwards, and he collapsed on the stone floor, blood beginning to pool.

Alysia turned to Matthew, who stared at her wide-eyed. "There's a chest right there." She said.

Matthew seemed to refocus, the mischievous gleam returning to his eyes. He crouched near the chest, and Alysia heard the tinkle of metal within. The lid popped, and Matthew drew out a war-hammer.

"Hand that off to Dorcas as soon as you can." Alysia said. As if on cue, a thrown axe flew across the open doorway on the other side of the room. Dorcas appeared to retrieve it, and saw Matthew and Alysia.

"How's the battle going?" Alysia asked.

"Erk, Serra, Kent, Sain, and Wil split off from our group to hunt down agroup of enemies that escaped out notice." Dorcas explained. "Other than that, your blitz took them by surprise. The only thing left for us to do is to get Ninian's ring, and meet up with the others."

Alysia nodded. "Good to know." She said. Lyn appeared in the doorway, and noticed Alysia.

"Where is the ring?" Alysia asked.

Lyn motioned for them to follow, and led them to a closed door on the other side of the hallway. Alysia tried the handle. Locked.

"Dorcas, take the hammer Matthew found and break this door down!"

Dorcas nodded. Matthew handed off the hammer, and went back to rummaging through the chest. Dorcas and Lyn stood on either side of the door. Dorcas brought the hammer back, and swung it with all of his might. The door shattered under the blow, and Lyn, Dorcas, and Alysia entered the room.

The man was blonde, with a beard and brown eyes. He wore a red scarf, and his armor was the same black that the rest of the fighters wore. The same black that Alysia wore now. She shivered. Lyn moved forwards to face the man, the Mani Katti drawn and held in front.

"Give us back the ring and we'll spare you your life." She said forcefully.

The man shook his head. "I can't do that. If I do, then I'll die anyways." He lifted his sword, a broadsword. "You want the ring so badly? Then come get it!"

Lyn moved forwards, and struck quickly, but her foe's broadsword blocked her strike. Lyn moved back quickly, just in time to avoid a sweep of the man's sword. The man recovered quickly from his swing, and quickly moved to the offensive, using his momentum from the swing to chain two more attacks into his assault. The second, a vertical strike, barely passed under the high ceiling and drove Lyn further back, where his third strike, a lunge, pushed her off balance.

However, he'd made himself vulnerable with that third strike. Alysia threw a pair of knives at the man. One of them, he managed to duck, but his dodge put his shoulder in the path of the second. He grunted as the knife dug into his flesh and hit bone. "Is that all you-"

The spike of rock erupted quickly, stopping its ascent just below the man's chin. "Surrender." Alysia said simply. "You're outnumbered, outclassed, and out of luck."

"No. I will not." He said adamantly.

"Give us the ring!" Lyn barked. "And swear that you will leave Nils and Ninian alone! Maybe then I'll spare your life!"

He laughed. "You don't get it, do you?" He asked. "My failure means my death! There's no saving me!"

Alysia moved, too late to prevent the man from drawing something from his pocket and putting it into his mouth.

"Poison?" Lyn said, shocked as the man slumped to the ground. "He... He took his own life? Why would a brigand-"

Matthew shook his head, entering the room. "These aren't ordinary brigands."

Lyn looked quizzically at him. "What do you mean?"

Matthew held up a bundle of papers. "Black Fang." He said simply. "It's a guild of assassins. These men live by a code: failure means death."

"What would they want out of Nils and Ninian, then?" Alysia asked.

"That, I don't know." Matthew admitted.

* * *

><p>They left the fortress behind, and emerged with the sun still hanging in the sky.<p>

"Rath, Florina. Was there any trouble?" Alysia asked.

Rath shook his head. "No trouble at all." He said. "Not a peep."

Florina moved over to Alysia, and helped Ninian to the ground. Nils ran to Ninian, and the two embraced. Tears came to their eyes.

"Don't cry." Alysia said, putting a hand on Ninian's shoulder. "As long as you're with us, you'll be safe. Our victory here proves it."

Lyn nodded. "Between Alysia's planning and our skill, there's nothing we can't overcome." She said confidently. "I don't care who comes after you two. I won't let them take you."

"Really?" Nils asked.

"On my honor." Lyn replied.

Alysia nodded. She put a gloved hand into her pocket, and withdrew a ring. "This is yours, right?"

Ninian looked at it wide-eyed. "You... It's..." She stuttered.

"You called this Nini's Grace, right?" She asked as she gave it to Ninian.

"Alysia! Thank you!" Nils said.

Ninian nodded. "I cannot tell you how happy I am." She said. "This ring... My mother..."

Alysia smiled, and nodded. "You're welcome."


	10. Chapter 10 (Lyn)

Vortex of Strategy

"Look, Alysia!" Lyn said. She pointed towards the mountains of Bern, now barely visible in the distance. "They seem so far away now."

Alysia nodded. "We've come a long way, but we can't stop now."

Kent nodded. "We've only a two-day ride from here to the castle, but we're in Caelin now, so I am sure that Lundgren will step up his efforts to stop us."

Lyn nodded. "Hold on, Grandfather." She whispered.

"Cheer up, Lyn!" Florina said. "If they see you looking so down, then everyone will lose heart."

"Florina..." Lyn smiled. "You're right." She said. "We gain nothing by losing worrying. We just have to move forwards."

Florina nodded. "That's the spirit!"

Alysia turned to survey the area ahead. Before them lay a series of cliffs. Nearby, a village sat just north of two craggy mounts, and at the base of a third. There were small copses of trees interspersed along the route. She sighed. They'd have to hike onwards. She absentmindedly wondered how their supplies were holding up. She noticed an armory nearby...

"Alysia, look out!" Ninian cried.

Nils shoved her to the ground, and they both rolled to the side. Alysia recovered, and was on her feet.

"What in Elimine's name was that for?" She asked, mildly irritated.

"Danger-"

A sudden thud cut him off before he could further explain. A large bolt impacted the ground where Alysia had just been standing. Had Nils not moved her, Alysia would've been pinned to the ground through her chest by an arrow as long as she was tall.

"They have a ballista here?" Kent yelped.

"Lord Lundgren is definitely getting serious if he's deploying siege weapons against us." Sain said.

"What's a ballista?" Lyn asked.

"It's a weapon specially designed for long-ranged attacks." Kent explained. "They're usually used during sieges against castles."

Alysia turned to Florina. "Florina, you must stay on the ground." She said immediately. "If that thing hits you..."

She didn't have to finish. The mental image was already in their minds.

"How do we fight something like that?" Lyn asked.

"The answer is right in front of us." Alyisa said, pointing at the bolt. "That thing's enormous. They can't have brought much ammunition with them. If we can get them to waste their shots, we won't even have to worry about it."

Sain nodded. "After they've run out, then it becomes little more than a slow-moving target." He said.

A thought struck Alysia, who looked over to Wil. "Wil, do you think you could use a ballista?" She asked.

"A really big bow?" Wil asked. "Sure. Never tried to before, but how hard could it be?"

Alysia nodded. She looked around the group. Matthew spoke up. "I have some business that I'll need to attend to." He said. "I'm afraid that I cannot join you in battle this time around."

Alysia frowned. "While I don't think that this will be a problem, I am curious to know what your business is?" She said.

Matthew smiled. "There's someone in that village that I know." He explained. "I can make sure that nothing happens over there while the fight's going on, if you'd like."

Alysia nodded. "Thank you. That would be good." She said. "However, if it's all the same to you, I'd rather someone go with you."

Rath volunteered, and when Matthew voiced no concerns, the pair rode for the village.

* * *

><p>They moved cautiously to the south. They were quickly spotted, and a group of enemies moved to attack. Sain intercepted a swordsman with his spear, catching the swordsman's shoulder. The swordsman swung for Sain, but Sain's armor deflected it. However, additional enemies moved as well, and the ballista was an ever-present threat, and it reminded them of that when a bolt nearly took Lucius's head off. It was only thanks to Nils (who now shouted a warning rather than try to shove them out of the way) that his head remained where it was.<p>

Two enemy cavaliers rushed Kent. Kent dodged one lance, only to take a hit from the other. He swiftly struck at both, though both foes remained in the saddle. Fire flashed from Erk's hands to hit one horseman, as Wil's bow sang, and an arrow struck the other rider dead. Kent and Sain then rode forth, and their spears quickly dispatched two foot-soldiers before their spears could be brought to bear against them.

Kent then wheeled his horse towards the ballista, and shoved his spear through the machine's operator. That taken care of, attention turned to the enemies approaching over the river to the south. Dorcas threw an axe at a brigand who attempted to get the better of Wil as Wil, in turn, lined up a shot against a foot-soldier. Additional enemy foot-soldiers attempted to cross the bridge, but Sain and Kent stopped them, though Sain did take some strikes from their spears.

Serra, though, was quick to heal his wounds, and Alysia admitted that, despite Serra's antics, she was a solid addition to their team. Alysia passed the bridge, and met Wil as he entered the ballista.

"You're sure that you know how to work this thing?" Alysia asked.

"No clue." Wil admitted, sitting down in the seat. "You?"

Alysia shook her head.

Will nodded. "Well, guess there's no time like the present."

After a bit of experimenting, Wil caught on quickly, and fired the ballista. The bolt flew true, and impaled a swordsman as he moved towards the bridge.

The enemies taken care of, all that remained was a heavily-armored knight waiting near a small cluster forts. Lucius stepped forth, and sent bolts of light careening towards the man, accompanied by a verse of scripture.

"Argh!" The man yelled out, blinded. "Someone! Get that girl!"

Then his cries halted as Lyn's Mani Katti sank through his armor, and into his chest.

* * *

><p>"Is it over?" Lyn asked.<p>

Kent nodded. "I see no more enemy soldiers." Kent said. "However, there is something that bothers me."

"What is it?" Lyn asked.

"I noticed it as we were fighting. Our foes..." Kent's voice threatened to crack. "They were soldiers of Caelin. I even recognized some of them as men I'd trained with. But... They fought us without even a hint of hesitation."

Sain shook his head. "They're just black-hearted traitors that've joined Lundgren in his madness." Sain said. "I say good riddance. It means less resistance as we near the castle."

Kent simply shook his head. "I hope you're right."

"I'm just glad Nils and Ninian were here." Alysia said. "Otherwise, I'd be dead on the ground."

"We're just happy to help." Ninian said.

"We won't let you down!" Nils affirmed.

"Well, we're relying on you two." Alysia said.

"You guys handle that ballista alright?" Matthew asked, walking up. Rath rode up behind him.

"Matthew, care to tell us what took you all this time?" Alysia asked.

Matthew nodded. "I was sniffing around the village for information. Got some bad news for my trouble, though."

Alysia frowned. "How bad?"

"Marquess Caelin hasn't left his bed since some mystery illness struck him three months ago." Matthew explained. "And from the rumors circulating, it isn't a natural sickness, either."

"You mean to tell me" Lyn said "that my grandfather-"

"Has been poisoned." Matthew finished. "Everyone's too afraid to mention a name. However, everyone has been sure to point out that as soon as the Marquess was bedridden, a certain noble took control of the castle as though it was his own. I gave an innkeeper gold, and he gave me Lundgren's name."

"How can that be?" Lyn asked. "How can they allow him to do such a thing and get away with it? The villagers know he's the one that's been poisoning my grandfather! Why don't they raise even a finger against him?"

"They're afraid." Alysia said. "And there is no proof. The whisperings of a common person means nothing."

"And anyone who might've had proof has disappeared." Matthew reinforced.

"They've been silenced?" Lyn asked, not willing to believe it.

"A fair assumption." Matthew conceded. "And the worst news is yet to come."

"What could be worse?" Sain interjected.

"An imposter's appeared, claiming that she is the Marquess's granddaughter." Matthew said. "Or, that's the story Lundgren has been spouting to any willing to listen."

"What does that mean?" Lyn asked.

"It means that people are waiting for two traitorous knights and a base-born child to appear and lay claim to Castle Caelin." Alysia said, filling in the implications.

"B-but that... It can't be!" Sain complained.

"Traitors? Us? Ridiculous!" Kent argued.

"He... He calls me an imposter?" Lyn gasped.

"Do you have any proof of your lineage?" Matthew inquired.

Lyn shook her head. "When my mother joined the Lorca, she brought nothing to remind her of Lycia."

"Milady, Marquess Araphen himself remarked at your resemblance to Lady Madelyn!" Sain exclaimed. "Surely that is something!"

Kent shook his head. "They'll say we found a look-alike somewhere. We're seen as betrayers of our knightly vows." Kent sighed. "Our words mean nothing. No, our only hope is to see Marquess Caelin himself."

"Then we must hurry." Lyn said. "I must see my grandfather before he passes!"

Matthew nodded. "We'll need a plan." He said. "Even if we set out for the castle, the troops patrolling the countryside will cause us no end of trouble. After all, Lundgren has branded the two of you as oath-breakers."

"I've got it!" Alysia cried. All eyes turned to her. "Eliwood! He was sympathetic to our cause. He should still be in Kathelet. If we can talk to him, He might help us!"

"Of course!" Kent said.

"Then we must hurry!" Sain declared.

"Yes!" Lyn cried. "Back to Kathelet!"


	11. Chapter 11 (Lyn)

A Grim Reunion

Alysia and Lyn sat nervously in a table in the corner of the inn, waiting anxiously for Eliwood's return. He had left that morning to intercept the courier that he had sent out yesterday. Every second that they waited was another second lost on the road.

Finally, the door opened, and Eliwood walked through. He moved towards the table Lyn and Alysia were at and sat down across from them, ignoring the stares cast in their direction.

"I've received word from Caelin's neighbors." He said softly, as the patrons went back to their own business. "The marquesses of Laus, Tuscana, Kathelet, Tania, and Santaruz have all promised that they will not interfere with the affairs of Caelin."

Alysia and Lyn shared a sigh of relief. The crisis had passed.

"Eliwood, I don't know how to thank you." Lyn said.

Eliwood held up his hand for silence. "All I've done is ensured their neutrality," He explained, "at the cost of my own, I'm afraid."

Lyn frowned. "Then you won't be able to assist us?" She asked.

Eliwood shook his head. "Pherae's military will have to stand back as well. Will you be alright?" He asked.

Alysia nodded. "We made it this far." She said. "I think we can make it the rest of the way."

"We will win." Lyn affirmed. "We have to. I have to. It's the only way that I can help my grandfather."

Eliwood nodded. "I understand. Although I cannot help you directly," He said, "I pray for your success in this matter." Eliwood rose from the seat, and offered his hand, which Lyn took.

"Thank you, Eliwood." She said. "We won't waste this opportunity."

They left the inn together, but before he left, Eliwood handed Alysia a bundle. She gave him a questioning look.

"Torches." Eliwood explained. "This area is prone to rather bad weather, and I'm not going to watch as a group of travelers goes out without what I think to be proper equipment." Alysia smiled and nodded, and they parted ways. However, as she unwrapped the torches, she noticed that the cloths that had been used to bundle the torches were, in fact, maps of the area nearby, and of the area around Castle Caelin. **Or an idea of where they're going.** She imagined Eliwood saying.

They assembled the rest of their group on an open plain south of the village. Alysia looked around. To the east and south were a pair of massive mountain ranges, a small grove of trees connecting the two. To the west, vast, open plains. To the north, the village, and a small cliff beyond that. Alysia checked the map. Beyond the mountains, a rather large forest, resulting from the rain shadow that these mountains cast. The small thicket concealed a river that snow-melt from the mountains fed.

"All right, Everyone!" Lyn called. "We need to move! Let's get going!"

"Quickly!" Alysia called out. "The weather feels like it's going to turn sour soon. The air feels really humid. We might be in for a nasty fog."

"That won't help." Kent said. "If a fog rolls in, we'll be blind. We can't fight what we can't see."

Alysia nodded. "It's something we'll have to deal with." She said. "I won't accept any more delays. We press on!"

Sain nodded. "There's one final obstacle between us and Castle Caelin." His face fell. "General Eagler's estate."

Alysia decided not to press the reaction. Instead, she decided to figure out her best force composition. A thought crossed his mind. "Matthew?" Alysia called.

"Yes?" A voice said directly into her ear.

Alysia whirled. Matthew stood there with an ear-to-ear grin. "Scare ya?"

"No." Alysia said sarcastically. "I just like to spin in circles." Alysia returned to a serious tone. "You've got good eyes, right?"

"Of course. All..." He sighed. "All thieves, if you must call us that, have excellent eyesight."

Alysia nodded. "Then you'll be our guide should the fog fall. We're counting on you!"

Matthew nodded, and took the map from Alysia. Alysia then looked for Kent and Sain. She found the two standing with each other, not arguing as per usual, but whispering sadly. Most distressing was Sain's marked lack of energy.

"Kent? Sain?" Alysia said. The cavaliers quickly stopped whispering, and turned to face the tactician.

"What is it, Alysia?" Kent asked.

"How... How do you two know Eagler?" Alysia asked.

"He was our knight commander when we were just recruits." Kent explained. "This was where we trained. There are... many memories here."

Sain nodded. "Eagler was like a second father to us. He taught us what it meant to be knights, what it meant to serve Caelin."

"Kent, Sain..." Alysia sighed. "I would like you two to stay out of this battle with Ninian."

"WHAT!?" They both exclaimed.

"Please, allow me to explain." Alysia said quickly. "This is not because I have called your loyalties into question. If you two wanted to turn on us, you'd have done it already. I ask you two to remain back because..." Alysia sighed. "Because if we are to pass through here, Eagler..."

"Say no more." Sain said sadly. "We understand your concern. And someone must remain back, anyways."

Alysia nodded. "If it makes you two feel any better, I trust you two more than anyone else with Ninian."

Kent nodded. "We will keep an eye on her for you." He said. "Go lead the troops."

Alysia nodded. "Be safe."

There was a thundering sound of heavy armor, and the three quickly ran over to see what was happening. The sight was of a bald man with a big nose and hard face hefting a spear, standing tall in his heavy armor.

"So you've come." He boomed. Alysia couldn't help but wince. His voice was bass, but impossibly loud.

Sain yelped. "Y-you're Lord Wallace!" He exclaimed.

"Who is this?" Lyn asked Kent.

"He used to be the commander-in-chief of Caelin's knights." Kent explained. He turned to Wallace. "Aren't you supposed to be retired? I heard you were a farmer now."

"I am, and I was." He boomed again. "Then Lord Lundgren sent orders to capture an imposter and a pair of rogue knights."

"Surely you don't believe us to be oath-breakers, Lord Wallace?" Kent objected.

"Bring me the girl who claims to be the child of Lady Madelyn." He ordered.

"What are your intentions?" Sain asked.

"If I don't like what I see, I will take her." He boomed.

"And we will prevent you!" Kent said.

"You, prevent me? You must be joking!" Wallace boomed.

"Enough!" Lyn said, moving in front of Kent and Sain. "I'm right here! I'm Lyndis."

Wallace looked to her, and scrutinized her.

"I will understand if you don't believe me." Lyn said. "But I've had enough of this foolish posturing! I refuse to be-"

"Such beautiful eyes..." Wallace whispered. The sudden contrast shocked Alysia. Wallace had just gone from louder than a wyvern's roar to as quiet as a field mouse.

"Pardon?" Lyn asked, taken slightly aback.

"I've been a knight for thirty years." Wallace said. "If there's one thing I've learned in those thirty years, it's that a person with bright and true eyes is never a deceiver, and Lyndis, your eyes are the brightest and truest I've ever seen."

Then he threw back his head, and let out a long, booming series of laughs. "Ah yes, I like you girl!" He roared. "Why, I'll even join your little band of mercenaries!"

"Wait, really?" Sain said.

Wallace nodded. "This old bull pledged his loyalty to Caelin. I would never allow a usurper on its throne. Let's march!" He thundered off to the south.

"Lord Wallace!" Alysia cried.

The massive man stopped and turned. "What is it, girl?" He thundered.

"We're actually taking the long way!" She called. "The bridge will just prove to be a bottleneck that I'd like to avoid!"

The giant lumbered back. "He hasn't changed a bit." Kent said.

"I like him." Lyn said. "He's honest."

"Honest, and worthy of our respect." Kent confirmed.

* * *

><p>The group started north, but were between the mountains east of the village and the cliffs north of it when Alysia first noticed the forts. In the mountain, and atop the cliff, were military installations that held soldiers. Soldiers that were now approaching from the north and south. A small force of spearmen was moving down from the cliff, and some mountaineers were coming from the mountain fort. Alysia pointed out the troops to the force.<p>

"Wil, Rath!" He called. "Keep the pressure on those men on the mountain! Everyone else, watch your front and rear!"

Wil and Rath quickly moved to the base of the mountain, and began firing arrows up the side of it. It was hard, Alysia noticed, for them to hit their foes, as the side of the mountain was rocky, and there was plenty of cover for them to hide behind. Alysia did her best to remove that cover as she could, but Sylvanas could only do so much. This would take them too long if they just sat here. At worst, the reinforcements could actually overwhelm them if they got pinned down.

"Wil, Rath! Just pressure them!" Alysia called out. "We can handle them if they make it down!"

"Got it!" They called, and slowly pulled back from the mountain. Alysia turned, and squinted as a ball of flames erupted from Erk's outstretched hands, and flew towards a group of soldiers. The explosion was spectacular, and terrifying.

They were north of the mountains when the fog finally rolled in. "Everyone! Keep on your guard! We can't fight what we can't see. Move slowly!" Affirmative replies came in, and Alysia grabbed Matthew's shoulder. He jumped, and spun around. Alysia couldn't hide the smile fast enough, and caught a glare from Matthew.

"Sorry." She said. "I need you to stick close. Your eyes are going to keep us alive."

Matthew nodded. "There's a fresh group of soldiers coming from the cliff fort, and more men coming from the mountain. Also, there's a few horsemen coming from the east, near that gap between this mountain and that hill." Alysia looked to where he was pointing, and saw the outline of three or four horsemen.

There was a boom like thunder, and Alysia turned to see a very unlucky soldier impaled on Wallace's giant lance. Wallace swung the lance at another soldier, and the two bodies went flying. Dorcas covered him with his axe, cleanly cutting a soldier's lance. The man turned and ran.

Alysia looked towards the cavalry force. Florina and Lyn were handling themselves expertly. She looked into the fog, and her blood ran cold. "Florina, get back! Archers!" Her pegasus took flight, no archers in range to shoot it down. She sighed.

A shaft of light shot past her to Alysia's right. She turned to see Lucius' outstretched hand pointing to the mountain as a body tumbled down. Erk joined in, lobbing balls of fire up the mountain, scorching the men as they tried to move down the slope.

The group had managed to pass through the gap between the mountain and hill when Matthew tapped Alysia's shoulder. She turned to face him.

"There's another base inside of that forest, and up on that plateau." He directed Alysia's gaze east, towards the plateau. Sure enough, a small group of archers was descending the face of the cliff. She called for Wil and Rath, and they came up to her.

"There's a couple of archers on that cliff. Take them out before they can do the same to us." They nodded, and moved quickly over to get in range.

There was a grunt, and Alysia turned to see Dorcas holding his right side with a bloody hand. "A lucky strike from an axe." He explained.

Alysia nodded. "Get Serra to help you with that." She ordered. "We promised Natalie that you'd make it home, and if I can't keep that promise, I'd hate to see what she'd do to me." Dorcas smiled, nodded, and went to find the cleric.

They skirted the forest, moving along its eastern edge, fighting the soldiers that came out of it. To the south, a castle loomed, a small group of lance-wielding soldiers in formation in front. In the rear, a man sat in armor atop a horse.

"Eagler!" Wallace boomed.

"General Wallace?" The mounted man called back, somewhat surprised. "So you've sided with the girl too?"

"I fight for the honor of Caelin, not Lundgren's lies!" Wallace retorted.

"Then I name you all traitors!" Eagler shouted.

"Then my blow shall be the one that finishes you!" Wallace roared.

The force of spearmen moved forwards, and was immediately faced with a shower of arrows, javelins, and magic. Those that weren't felled by the barrage faced Wallace's charge as he forced his way up to Eagler. Eagler hurled a throwing axe at Wallace, but it bounced off of his armor.

Alysia watched as Wallace, in one fluid motion, used his spear to club a soldier, then used the momentum of the swing to throw his spear. The weapon rammed into Eagler, and pinned him to the ground through his chest. Eagler's horse joined the soldiers as they scattered, and Wallace pulled his lance from the man.

Eagler coughed blood. "Go. Go quickly." He rasped. "The marquess... He knows nothing of this... His life is... there's no illness. Only..." Another cough, then Eagler's voice returned, weaker. "Poison... for the marquess... for all of Caelin... Please..." His head slumped, and he was silent.

* * *

><p>"What kind of man was Eagler?" Lucius asked Kent and Sain. They'd conducted a funeral service for the general at Kent and Sain's request.<p>

"When Sain and I first became knights, Eagler was our captain. He taught us..." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"He knew that we were telling the truth." Lyn said. "Why force the fight?"

"Something must have..." Sain sniffed. "Lord Lundgren must have been forcing him somehow."

"Do you think he was protecting family? A friend, maybe?" Alysia asked.

Kent's eyes widened. "Before we left... Eagler told me that his wife was pregnant."

"Lundgren was holding his wife and unborn child hostage?" Lyn cried. "May that black-hearted monster never know the peaceful embrace of Mother Earth! I don't care what others will do, I **will** stop that man!"

"Sain, over there." Kent said. "Isn't that-"

Alysia looked, and smiled sadly. "Isn't that Eagler's horse?" She asked.

Sain nodded. "The horse of our teacher and friend..." The two cavaliers walked over to the horse, stroking its mane and calming it down.

Kent looked to Alysia, who nodded. Kent smiled, tears in his eyes, and looked back to the horse. "She's all yours, Sain." Kent said. Sain looked to his partner, the tears in his eyes obvious.

"Kent, I..." Sain shook his head. "Thank you."

"Now then." Alysia said, gathering the attention of the group. "We've stayed here long enough. If we are to avenge Eagler's death, and help Lyn's grandfather, then there isn't a moment to lose!" She mounted her own horse, and looked off in the direction of Castle Caelin. "We ride!"


	12. Chapter 12 (Lyn)

A Night to Remember

"Sain!" Alysia called out. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" The green knight called. Alysia looked to see him standing next to Serra. Alysia walked over to him.

"Sain! Kent's been looking for you. You two need to scout the area!" Alysia said sharply. "We've decided to set up camp here."

"Can't he get someone else to help him?" Sain complained, turning back to Serra. "This beautiful wildflower doesn't get any affection."

Serra blushed. "Oh, Sain. You are my sunshine to help me grow."

"Sain." Alysia said coldly. "Now. Before I lose my temper and do something that we'll both regret." She patted the bag that held Sylvanas.

Sain's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

Alysia shrugged. "Serra's right there. It's not like you'd die."

Sain sighed, pecked Serra on her cheek, and darted off. Serra looked wide-eyed at Alyisa.

"Are you crazy?" Serra half-asked, half-yelled.

Alysia looked at Serra with relief. "Yes. To be honest, I'm not sure what I'd have actually done if he'd continued to refuse."

Serra blinked. "That was an act?" She asked.

Alysia grinned. "Feminine wiles aren't the only way to get things done, you know."

Serra laughed. "We'll have to compare notes some time."

Alysia nodded, and they walked back to their campsite. Their group had purchased some tents back in the village near the late General Eagler's estate, and was busy setting them up. Dark clouds loomed in the direction of Castle Caelin.

Matthew intercepted Alysia and Serra halfway to the camp. "Alysia, could I talk to you alone for a second?" He asked. "It's important."

Alysia nodded, and Serra continued on. Matthew waited for Serra to be out of hearing, then spoke.

"I'm on to you, Fang." He whispered sharply. "Don't think for an instant I don't know your plan."

Alysia took a step back. "Matthew, you're a few arrows short of a full quiver if you're accusing me of being an assassin." Alysia said.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. You really expect me to believe that 'amnesia' bullshit you've been spouting?" He asked. "Come on, you're wearing Black Fang armor for Elimine's sake! Don't try to lie to me!"

"Look, Matthew, I really don't know what I am, or where I'm from." Alysia said. "I have almost no memory of my life prior to meeting Lyn after she rescued me from Death's clutches on the Sacae Plains. That's the truth, I swear."

"_Almost_ no memory?" Matthew asked. "Then tell me, what _do _you remember?"

At that, Alysia simply shook her head, and quietly turned and walked away, leaving Matthew with even more questions.

Alysia returned to the camp, where the tents had been put up, and people were gathering around a small fire. Wil and Serra were chatting vibrantly, trading stories. Erk was trying to explain the mechanics behind using magic to Lyn, who, for her part, seemed to be following along easily enough. Florina had asked Wallace to drill with her, and they were training with their spears. Dorcas and Rath were staring at each other silently. Nils and Ninian were talking quietly with each other, casting an occasional glance in Alysia's direction.

"Can I help you with something?" Alysia said as she walked over to Nils and Ninian.

"Huh?" Nils said. "Oh, no. It's just..." He trailed off.

"Just what?" Alysia asked.

"Well..." Ninian said. "You... look like someone we've met before."

Alysia frowned. "Really? Who?" She asked, sitting down.

"A good friend." Nils said. "He helped us when we needed his help most."

Alysia nodded, then looked at Ninian. She was wearing Nini's Grace.

"That really is a beautiful ring." Alysia said softly. "You said it was your mother's?"

Ninian nodded. "She was taken from us when we were very young, so we don't remember much about her."

"May I... may I see the ring?" Alysia asked.

Ninian hesitated. "Don't worry." Alysia said. "I won't steal it. I helped get it back for you. I wouldn't do anything to separate you from it if it's all that you've got left of your mother."

Ninian took the ring off of her finger, and held it out for Alysia to take. She reached out and grabbed the ring...

Only to release it again when an intense feeling ran up her arm and through her body. Alysia recoiled in surprise, leaving the ring behind. Her head swam, her body ached, and she collapsed.

"Alysia!" Ninian cried in surprise.

Soon, the entire camp had gathered around Alysia's prone form.

"Is she OK?"

"What happened?"

"Is she sick?"

"Out of my way!"

The crowd parted, and Serra marched up to Alysia and knelt beside him. "What happened?" she asked.

"I... I'm really not sure." Alysia admitted. "My head... kinda hurts."

Dorcas and Rath picked her up, and carried her towards the fire, Serra following her all the way.

"Get some sleep." She instructed. "Hopefully this will all blow over with a rest. You might just be stressed."

Alysia nodded, and settled into sleep...

_"What do you want, Sonia?" Alysia didn't bother to hide her contempt for the woman. Ever since she'd married Brendan six months ago, the Black Fang had stopped being the righteous group of assassins that she and her brother had been so eager to join. The missions were literally anything that paid, now. Alysia had a feeling that it was something to do with Sonia, and that man she'd arrived with. Brendan was wrapped around her little finger, and he didn't even realize it._

_"A little chat, Alysia." Sonia said. "It's come to my attention that you failed your last mission."_

_Alysia's blood ran cold, but she didn't show Sonia her fear. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Sonia." Alysia said, loosening the grip she had on the reins of her horse. "I killed all of my targets. There was no failure."_

_Sonia smiled that sick little smile of hers. "Yes, you fulfilled the first part of your orders magnificently. Every single target was found dead. But, the second part of your orders was to kill all witnesses to your act."_

_"Are you saying that I left someone alive, Sonia?" Alysia asked. "If you're going to accuse me of something, do it."_

_Sonia smiled. "A little girl was found in the attic of that house. Such a sweet young thing. Do you know what she said? She said that a man and a lady killed all of those people, and that the lady told her not to tell anyone what she'd seen." Sonia pouted. "The poor thing was so worried that the lady was going to come and get her."_

_Alysia's gaze flitted to Sonia's companions for a moment. They weren't members of the Black Fang. They were with that man. This wasn't right. This couldn't be happening._

_"The Fang's punishment for failure is death, Alysia." Sonia said. "For you and your brother."_

_"It was my idea." Alysia said quickly. "My brother didn't know anything about it."_

_Sonia laughed. "I'll bet that is the same thing that your brother's going to say. 'It was all my idea.'"_

_The knives flew from Alysia's hands, striking two of the men that Sonia had brought with her. Both collapsed in heaps. Two more charged forwards, swords raised to strike. Alysia drew her paired knives, the Silver Fangs, and struck out. The first fell quickly, his armor pierced as the knives cut into his heart and lung. The second got the chance to put up a fight, and Alysia dueled with him for a few moments, dodging a pair of his blows as she dug another throwing knife out of her coat and delivered it to his throat, before ripping it out. Now, it was just Alysia, Sonia, and two of her less-courageous companions. Alysia drew one more knife, and hurled both._

_Sonia incinerated them with a flick of her wrist, and Alysia rolled away from the fireball, coming up with two more knives in her hands._

_The second fireball hit her as she was coming up, and the power behind it sent her flying, her green robes resisting part of the magic, while the rest hit her directly. There'd probably be some scarring once the burns healed, but that wasn't the worst of her worries right now. Sonia towered over Alysia's prone form, looking down on her with those cruel, golden eyes, and picked her up with that inhuman strength of hers, their faces a few inches apart. "Now, before I block your memory, place a sleeping charm on you, and leave you to waste away on these plains, do you have any last words?"_

_Alysia spat in her face. Sonia smirked. "I hoped that you would say that." Her free hand held Alysia's head. Slowly, a dark cloud began to descend on her mind, and Sonia dropped her to the ground. "Good night, Alysia. Sweet dreams."_

Alysia woke with a start. The dream was fresh in her mind, and it terrified her. The Black Fang… Sonia… Her brother… Everything was bouncing around in her mind, a disorganized mess of thoughts and feelings. She had some answers, yes, but even more questions. Was her brother all right? Why had things changed? Nothing made any sense.

"Awake so soon?" A voice asked her, forcing her mind to a halt. Alysia turned to see Matthew standing there, arms crossed, face serious.

"I've been out for a while, haven't I?" Alysia asked.

Matthew nodded. "You talk in your sleep. Sounded to me like you were having one nightmare after another." He paused, then continued. "There are a couple of questions I'd like you to answer."

Alysia frowned. "Like what?"

"Let's start with the basics." He said. "Are you Black Fang?"

Alysia sighed. "Was, apparently. I'm sure you overheard bits and pieces of it from my dream. I was a part of the Black Fang before some woman, Sonia, married Brendan. Then, I guess the Fang changed, and my opinion of it fell."

Matthew's frown deepened. "How'd you get out? The only way out of the Black Fang is death, either yours or that of someone else."

Alysia nodded. "Sonia tracked me down in the Sacae Plains. Ambushed me, and placed the memory charm on me, in addition to some sleeping charm. She said she'd let me waste away on the Plains. I probably would have, too, if Lyn hadn't found me."

"Why were you in the Plains in the first place?" Matthew asked.

Alysia shrugged. "I don't know. Some mission, if I were to hazard a guess."

"But you don't know what mission?" Matthew asked.

Alysia shook her head. "No, Matthew. Sorry."

Matthew sighed. "Well, you're either an extremely convincing fake or being legitimate, and since I've no reason to think you're being dishonest..." He sighed. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I've come to like Lyn, and I guess, after putting two and two together, I got fish, not four."

Alysia laughed. "Well, there's no harm done." She offered him a hand. "Truce?"

Matthew grabbed Alysia's forearm, and lifted her to her feet. "Truce. Now, you've had your nap. Time to help with the watch!"


	13. Chapter 13 (Lyn)

The Distant Plains

Dark clouds loomed overhead, threatening to release their loads at any moment, despite the carnage that was about to begin underneath them. Alysia looked back to the group.

"Kent?" Alysia asked. "How far?"

"Just past these mountains." Kent replied, looking at the map. "There, lies Castle Caelin, and Lundgren."

"Grandfather... I'll be there soon." Lyn whispered.

"It all rides on this battle, doesn't it?" Alysia asked.

Sain nodded, and mounted Raven, the black mare formerly belonging to Eagler. "Lundgren's neighbors won't be reinforcing him. This is all he has left."

"Let him come!" Lyn cried. "Let them all come! He will not turn me back!" Then, in a quieter tone, she said "I will see my grandfather. I've come too far to let anything or anyone stand in my way."

She turned to Alysia. "This is it, Alysia." She said. "This is our final test."

Alysia nodded, and turned to address the group as a whole. "This is it! My friends, let me lead you once again!"

There was a cheer that sprang forth from the group.

Alysia looked over at Ninian, who sat behind Rath. "Are you sure that you want to be with us now?" Alysia asked, one last time.

Ninian nodded. "I... I need to do this for myself."

Alysia nodded. "I understand. Be safe."

Then, she turned back to the bridge. She remembered the maps of this area that Eliwood had given her. The area was extremely fertile, with a river that flowed from the mountains south of them, and split apart, cutting the land around here as well. Perfect for farming, but a hassle to travel on foot. There was also a lot of rough ground here, not to mention forested areas as well.

* * *

><p>Across the first river was their first confrontation. A group of archers, mages, and spearmen blocked their way. Trees were scattered among the plains. Florina moved quickly to attack the mages, easily weaving between their fireballs to deliver a series of quick strikes with her lance. Meanwhile, Dorcas and Wallace used axes to cut through the spearmen, as Kent and Sain broke past them to eliminate the archers. There was a sound of thunder and Alysia was unsure of whether is came from Wallace or the sky.<p>

Then the heavens opened up, and rain began to fall. Undeterred, they moved on, Rath and Wil exchanging fire with another group of archers that had moved up from the south. Nils began tooting a cheerful tune on his flute, and everyone seemed energized. Alysia felt the fatigue of trudging through the quickly thickening mud seem to vanish. As they approached the second bridge, the rain began to let up.

Erk lobbed fireballs across the river as Lucius cast bolts of light. Their magical barrage cut through a forest on the opposite shore, and the archers within, and they crossed unharrassed. On the opposite shore, though, they were met by a force of swordsmen as they emerged from the forest. Sain and Kent joined with Wallace, and they moved forwards, crushing the swordsmen between their lances and the walls of a nearby village.

Atop the walls was a young man. "Hello there!" He called. Alysia looked up to him.

"Close the village gates!" He called back. "This isn't going to be a pretty battle!"

"They've already been closed!" The man replied. "I wanted to tell you something! Lundgren's destroyed the bridges leading to the armory and shop."

"What? We needed new weapons!" Alysia cried.  
>"Don't worry." The man replied. "There's an old snag, a big dead tree south of here. You could probably take a weapon and knock it down in a few swings."<p>

Alysia nodded. "Thank you!"

"We're behind you and Lady Lyndis all of the way!" He called. "Take that bastard down!"

They moved south, but were intercepted by a sizeable force of cavalry, as well as foot-soldiers wielding a mix of axes and swords. Sain and Kent met cavalry with cavalry, Dorcas and Wallace met axe with axe. Alysia watched as Sain and Kent protected each other in combat. A spear aimed at Kent's back was deflected with a swing of Sain's sword, and met with a thrust.

Alysia sighted the old tree that the villager had mentioned, and pointed it out to Lyn. "We need better weapons than what we have now if we're going to beat your granduncle." She said.

Lyn frowned. "What's wrong with our current weaponry?"

"Kent and Sain have told me that he wears very thick armor. Our weapons won't be able to break through."

Lyn nodded, and went over to the tree, took out the Mani Katti, and, in one swift swing of her weapon, cut through the tree's trunk, toppling it over the river and forming a bridge to the other side. She turned to Alysia, and raised an eyebrow. "Weapons blessed by spirits tend to be exempt." Alysia said flatly, a smile growing on her face.

* * *

><p>Newly equipped, and ready for one last fight, their group knocked down a second snag, and crossed a final river. Standing at the gate to Castle Caelin, holding a spear as big as Wallace's, and in deep violet armor, was Lundgren, standing there with a sneer on his face.<p>

Lyn stood before him, hand on the Mani Katti.

"So you're the girl claiming kinship with my brother!" Lundgren said, more a statement than a question.  
>"You'll play this farce to the end, won't you, Lundgren?" Lyn asked.<br>"The royal house of Caelin has no need of a Sacaen mongrel!" He spat. "I'll put an end to this foolishness here and now!"  
>"To further your own black-hearted ambitions, you've harmed my grandfather and the very land you ought to serve." She said. "I have neither pity nor mercy for you." As Lyn drew the Mani Katti, lightning flashed, thunder roared, and rain began to fall yet again. "Lundgren!" She cried. "Prepare yourself!"<br>"Whelp!" Lundgren spat. "Come here and die!" He raised his spear.

Lyn moved quickly, swinging at Lundgren's legs. Lundgren blocked her attacks with his spear, and batted at her. She danced away quickly, but his weapon managed to strike her leg. She winced as the cold metal cut through her, the blood running down her leg swiftly as it mixed with the rain. She tested her weight on it. Nothing was broken, nothing was badly damaged, she decided. Again, she attacked. Again, Lundgren moved to block.

Lundgren growled as the Mani Katti cleaved the shaft of his spear in two. He made to draw his sword, but before he could, the Mani Katti flashed like the lightning in the sky, and it found its way past his armor, and through his heart.

"Lundgren, for all that you have done to my grandfather, and to this land..." Lyn said coldly, "DIE!" She twisted her body, and the sword cut through Lundgren easily. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. Beyond lay the open gate...

* * *

><p>"Who's there?" The man said. Alysia stifled a gasp. Before her, laying on the bed, was a living corpse. His body was weak, his frame thin. Yet he gave off the air of a man used to power.<p>

"I said no visitors. I will see no one." He said.

Lyn's face fell. She had been so happy to learn that her grandfather was still alive, but to be cast out afterwords? It was unbearable. Alysia and Lyn stood there.

"What are you doing?" The marquess asked. "Leave. I wish to die alone."

Lyn took a step forward. "Pardon, sir. My name is... I'm Lyndis."

The marquess frowned even deeper. "Lyndis?" He asked. "Why do you torture me so? My granddaughter is dead."

"My father was Hassar, chieftain of the Lorca." Lyn said. "My mother was Madelyn. I was raised on the plains of Sacae."

"Could it be?" The marquess said. "Come closer. Let me see your face."

Lyn moved to the foot of the bed, and the marquess' eyes widened. "It's true." He said. "You are Madelyn's child."

He groaned, and clutched his stomach. Lyn rushed to his side, hugging him tight. "Grandfather!"

"Lundgren said that my daughter was dead." He said simply. "That you were dead. My only heir, my children... Thank you for living. I am truly blessed."

Tears formed in Lyn's eyes, and Alysia realized that she was intruding on a private moment. She silently left the room, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Alysia rose from the bench in the courtyard as the sound of a door reached her. She turned, and saw Lyn. "Lyn I need to..." Alysia started.<p>

"Lyndis!" Sain cried, rushing forwards. "Tell me the truth. Do you really plan on remaining here?"

Lyn nodded. "Until my grandfather is well, I intend to remain. I won't leave until I have seen him rise from his bed in true health."

"The physician says that Lord Hausen looks like a new man." Kent said. "It's like he was never ill. All of this is thanks to you, milady."

Lyn smiled. "He's the only family that I have left. I want him to live a long life."

"Lady Lyndis!" Florina called.

"What is it, Florina?" Lyn said back.

"I've been taken into service by House Caelin!" She exclaimed. "From here on, Lyn... I mean Lady Lyndis... We'll always be together!"

Lyn smiled. "That's great, but please don't call me Lady Lyndis. Lyn is all I ever want to be to you."

Florina smiled. "My pegasus and I fly for your house. I am your servant, and as a servant, I have to follow the rules, Lady Lyndis."

"Florina!" Lyn exclaimed.

She just shook her head. "I'm happiest with you. That's more important to me than how I address you."

Lyn sighed. "I suppose I'll just have to get used to it, then. Very well."

Florina ran forwards and hugged Lyn. "Thank you, Lyn! I love you!" She quickly broke and stepped back. "I mean... Lady Lyndis..."

Lyn smiled and laughed. "Oh, Florina!"

"Lyn, I..." Alysia started.

"I'm staying too!" Wil yelled.

Lyn turned to Wil. "I thought you were planning to head home after all of this." She said "What happened?"

"I was, but I've grown rather fond of Lyndis' Legion." He said with a smile. "I couldn't possibly leave it all behind. I've already sent word to my family regarding my decision."

Lyn nodded. "Well, I'm pleased to have you here, Wil."

* * *

><p>Alysia led the horse quietly from the stables. While she had wanted to stay for the party that was being thrown in Lyn's honor, she couldn't bring herself to remain. She'd left a note in her room explaining her decision, about how she needed to go her own way for now, that she couldn't stay.<p>

"Alysia!" A voice cried behind her. She turned to see Lyn running up to her.

"Lyn? What are you doing here? I thought you were at the party?"

Lyn held up a piece of paper. "I refuse to accept that this note is the only explanation I'll get." She said. "What's really going on, Alysia? Why are you really leaving?"

Alysia sighed. "I've done some bad things in my life, Lyn." Alysia said. "Touching Ninian's ring... It was the same thing that happened with the Sylvanas and the Mani Katti. More of that fog was lifted."

Lyn smiled. "Alysia, we've all done things we're not proud of."

"I'm Black Fang, Lyn." Alysia said suddenly.

Lyn stood there, shocked. "You... this isn't funny, Alysia."

"I'm not joking, Lyn. I wish I was. I really do. But I'm not." She sighed. "Touching Ninian's ring... I had a dream that night. I left the Fang. That's why I ended up in the Sacae Plains. They found me, put me in that state. Then..."

Lyn smiled. "Then I found you."

Alysia nodded. "I'm going to find my soul, Lyn." She said. "I lost it somewhere along the line. It's high time I got it back."

Lyn nodded. "I'm not going to ask you to stay. But..." She sighed. "I'll miss you. When I found you unconscious on the plains... I had no idea we'd go through all of this. You've helped us so much, and I'm sure you've learned as much from us as we have from you. You'll do fine on your own." She said.

"Lyn... Thank you." Alysia said. "Take care of yourself. When I find myself, I'll come back. I promise."

And so she climbed onto the horse, and turned back to Lyn. She was about to say something, but Lyn stopped her.

"Don't say goodbye." She told Alysia, smiling as she fought back the tears. "We'll see each other again. You promised."

Alysia smiled, nodded, and spurred her horse on, riding west, towards the setting sun...


	14. Chapter 14 (Interim)

Kindred

**Things have been interesting since you left us, Alysia. Lady Lyndis hasn't explained your reasons, telling us that it wasn't her place to do so. Whatever your reasons, though, I respect your choices either way.**

**I became the knight commander of Caelin, and my first official act was to appoint Sain as my second-in-command so that I could keep an eye on him. Even so, he still ignores authority, even his own! I constantly find him in one of the taverns or inns, consorting with one of the women. He is much loved by the citizens, which only fuels his antics.**

**However, I've also seen more of his softer side. He takes excellent care of Eagler's old horse, Raven. I swear, when he isn't galavanting, he's in the stable, taking care of her, stroking her mane, or riding her around the countryside. I was worried that Eagler's death had hit him harder, but I'm glad to have been wrong.  
><strong>

**Wil isn't quite as bad as Sain when it comes to galavanting. His constant cheerfulness has him out in the town aswell, brightening the day of all who meet him, but I rarely need to reign him in from the inns. His etiquette is being worked on, and his position as head of the castle guard means that he'll be needing it.**

**Florina is still here as well, and is determined to prove her worth. She and I spar daily to stay sharp, and I have to admit that she is definitely improving. Her fear of men has also decreased... slightly.**

**Everyone else left Caelin. Dorcas is back in Bern, helping his wife, who is on her way to recovery. From what I've heard, he makes his living fighting against bandits, rather than with them. **

**Serra and Erk left for Ostia after a bit. From there, I heard that Erk left Ostia for Etruria to continue his training.**

**Matthew and Rath both disappeared soon after you did. We don't know where either of them are. If you ever see them during your travels, please tell us when you can.**

**Lucius studied in Caelin for a while, but eventually, he left as well. Rumors say that he's traveling with a mercenary.**

**Wallace left for some action afterward, but his sense of direction is such that I worry for him, and doubt that we will see him again any time soon.**

**Nils and Ninian, much to Lyn's chagrin, left a few days after you did. We all worry for them. If you find them on your journeys, please watch over them.**

**Lyn sends you her regards. She doesn't wish to say goodbye, because she's sure that she will see you again. We all are. Until then, good luck on your travels. Elimine bless you!**

**- Kent**

Alysia folded the letter back up, and looked back through the doorway to the courier. He was slightly taller than Alysia considered average, with deep, caring green eyes. His hair, hidden under the wet hood of his traveling cloak, was cropped, somewhat-jagged strands of silver, like her own, though he couldn't have been any older than Alysia was. There was something about him that Alysia just couldn't place, but he seemed familiar.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's in the letter?" He asked.

Alysia smiled. "Friends in Caelin checking up on me."

"Caelin, you say?" He raised an eyebrow. "Didn't the marquess' brother die just a week ago? From an inheritance dispute?"

"Is that what Lycia's calling that mess?" Alysia laughed, shaking her head. "At least a month of my time, and the best they've got is 'dispute'?"

"Were you there?" The courier asked.

Alysia nodded. "A month of my life I'm never getting back, but with the friends I made, I'd have gladly spent a year in Caelin."

The courier nodded. "I'd drink to that if I weren't on a tighter schedule."

Alysia smiled. "I've held you here long enough, then." Alysia's hand went to her belt, where her coin-bag was. "Thank you. How much do I owe for the delivery?"

"The rate is about ten gold for the delivery, plus tips." The courier said.

Alysia nodded, and counted out thirteen pieces of gold, then placed them in the courier's waiting hand. He thanked her, and put the coin into his own pouch.

"If I might ask," the courier said, "why leave Caelin if your friends are there?"

Alysia sighed, and smiled. "I've done some things in my life that I'm not proud of. I'm worried that, if they find out, they won't like me or respect me anymore, or worse, that they'll turn on me."

The courier nodded. "We've all done thing in our lives that we'd rather forget." He said. "But it sounds to me like they really do care about you, and that you care about them."

Alysia nodded. "I really do, but... what if I tell them... and they hate me?"

The courier shrugged. "A wise man once told me that love is giving someone the ability to destroy you, and trusting them not to. Do you trust them?"

Alysia nodded. "With my life."

The courier smiled. "It sounds to me like you know what you need to do, then. Have a good day, madam."

He turned around, and started walking. "Wait!" Alysia said. "What's your name?"

The courier turned around. "Andreas."

Alysia smiled. "Thank you, Andreas."


	15. Chapter 15 (Eliwood)

Taking Leave

The door to the inn opened with a crash, snapping Andreas out of what had been a peaceful meal. He was down on his luck, and between jobs at the moment. He'd come to Pherae in hopes that he could find a job here, but had been unlucky as of yet. Besides the internal strife caused by Marquess Pherae's recent disappearance, most of Pherae's knights had disappeared as well, meaning bandits rode unchecked. Not many opportunities to find employment.

"Bandits!" The man said with a huff, confirming Andreas' suspicions. "Close the gates!"

Andreas stood and grabbed his sword – a plain steel hand-and-a-half – and started walking towards the man who'd just barged in. Something in him had just clicked.

"You said bandits?" Andreas said.

The man turned to him. His hair was an odd teal, his armor that of a cavalier.

"I did." He confirmed, eying the sword warily. "Who are you?"

"I'm Andreas. Sort of a drifter in between jobs, but the sword's not just for show if you intend to fight those bandits off."

The cavalier nodded. "Any help you can lend would be appreciated. Please, come quickly!"

Andreas followed the cavalier out of the village on his horse. The cavalier was traveling with a girl, he noticed, but Andreas wrote her off as either a traveling companion, or otherwise someone else recruited to help fight.

They rode south into a valley, where a pair of men awaited them. Andreas immediately recognized one of them as Eliwood, the son of the missing marquess. "Lord Eliwood!" The cavalier cried. "Co-Commander Marcus! I..."

"Lowen!" Marcus snapped. "Calm yourself!" He wore the armor of a Pheraen paladin. "A knight must be in control at all times." His face was hard, and he seemed used to criticizing the younger man.

"The village is under attack!" He explained. "It's bandits!"

"What? Bandits? Here?" Marcus stammered.

"Are you sure, Lowen?" Eliwood asked.

Lowen gestured to the green-haired girl who had been riding with him. "She has more details."

The girl stepped forward. "My lord Eliwood? I'm the daughter of the village magistrate." She said. "My name is Rebecca." She looked right at Eliwood. "The bandits came without warning! They're stealing everything, killing those who would stand against them! Please help us, I beg you!"

Eliwood nodded. "I see." He turned to Marcus and Lowen. "We must help them!" He said.

"Yes, lord Eliwood!" They said.

Eliwood turned to Rebecca. Andreas decided she looked young, maybe fifteen. She had blue-green eyes, and wore leather clothes. Her hair was green, split by two pigtails, and she wore a pale green bandana.

"Rebecca." Eliwood said. "Stay here, out of sight."

She shook her head. "I would rather fight, my lord. I hunt daily, so I'm a good shot with a bow."

Eliwood nodded. "Very well. Just be careful." She nodded.

Lowen stepped forward. "Lord Eliwood, this man also volunteered to help us." He said, gesturing to Andreas. Eliwood turned to face him, and he frowned.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but have we met before?"

Andreas frowned, and shook his head. "Not that I can remember, milord."

Eliwood continued to look at Andreas, then shrugged. "My mind must be playing tricks on me. My apologies."

Andreas shook his head. "Not at all."

* * *

><p>A small group of bandits waited to the north. Lowen and Marcus charged forwards, breaking up the body of the group, allowing Andreas, Eliwood, and Rebecca to pick off the stragglers. The remainder of the bandits fled north, seeking refuge, but only finding a pair of axemen. Eliwood brightened up when he saw one of them.<p>

"Dorcas!" He called out. The man waved, and threw an axe into a bandit, killing him. Andreas charged forwards, taking advantage of the chaos their appearance had caused to strike out at a bandit occupied with Dorcas. Andreas' sword went through the bandit's arm, shattering the bone underneath and eliciting a scream from the bandit. A second strike through his heart ended his suffering.

The bandits in the area taken care of, Eliwood turned to the axemen. "Dorcas, it's good to see you alive and well!"

The axeman nodded. "And you, Eliwood."

Marcus frowned. "Milord, you know these two?"

Eliwood shook his head. "Only Dorcas. He was with Lyndis during the Caelin dispute last year."

Marcus nodded, a thin smile on his face. "Ah, yes. If my memory serves me correctly, your mother was rather livid when she found out that you'd gone into a warzone unescorted."

Eliwood smiled. "Come now, Marcus! I replaced the vase!"

"Yes, but I never did fully regain the use of the ear." He pointed out.

Eliwood laughed, and turned to the other man, who was wearing a light blue tunic and a headband. "Who might you be, sir?"

"Batre." The man said, putting out his hand. Eliwood took it firmly.

"Glad to have you with us." He said.

More bandits approached from the west, from near a large estate. Rebecca fired on the approaching bandits, wounding several, as Lowen and Marcus charged the bandits, breaking the mob that they had formed. Once broken apart, Andreas, Eliwood, Dorcas, and Batre had an easy time picking off the remaining foes.

Andreas found himself engaged with an enemy swordsman, weapons flashing in the afternoon sun. The enemy was decent, and Andreas was rusty, but the end result was the same, albeit with a few more nicks than Andreas would have gotten otherwise: a clean strike from Andreas' hand-and-a-half into the swordsman's shoulder, breaking the clavicle and driving into the torso. The swordsman collapsed, and blood poured forth from the corpse.

Soon, the wave of bandits stopped, and the group reconvened.

"To the south is the magistrate's estate." Rebecca said. "My father is there, being held captive by the bandit's leader."

"Then we've no time to lose." Andreas said. "It looks like there aren't that many of them down there. Our best bet would be to simply rush them. No niceties."

There was no disagreement, so they moved quickly. Below was a walled enclosure, the walls too high to climb. At the gate was the bandit leader, a green-haired man with a beard and carrying an axe. The group moved towards him, Rebecca firing arrows at bandits that approached. A few made it through easily enough, but they were quickly cut down by Dorcas and Batre. Soon, the group stood before the leader.

"What's this?" He taunted. "A pack of children and their overseer come to stop me?" He laughed. "You think you can challenge me?"

"Not children!" Marcus called. "We are Pheraen knights, here to put a stop to your pillaging!"

The man's laughing caught in his throat. "Pheraen knights? But that's impossible! They're all gone!"

Andreas and Eliwood moved forward, approaching the man in tandem. The brigand faced Andreas. "You will fall!" He bellowed, and lunged at him. Andreas sidestepped the attack, and brought his sword around to strike the man's back. He growled, and turned to lunge at Andreas again, but was struck by Eliwood's rapier from the side, the thin blade punching through his neck. Eliwood flicked his wrist, and the blade tore free. The man clutched at his wound, and dropped to his knees. There was a gurgle as he drew his last breath, then he collapsed.

"You must be Lord Eliwood?" The magistrate said. "I must thank you for coming to the aid of our village."

Eliwood raised his hand. "Please, think nothing of it. It's the duty of a lord to protect the citizens of his land."

The magistrate shook his head. "The villages of Laus know no such protection, I'm afraid. Their marquess, Lord Darin, is too busy polishing his ballistae to care about the complaints of his people."

Andreas frowned. "You mean to say that Marquess Laus prepares for war?"

Eliwood's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

The magistrate nodded. "I'm no liar, my lord. My brother lived in Laus until a few days ago, when his house was torched, and he fled here. According to him, Laus could go to war any day now. These days, the people of Laus talk of nothing but this."

"Lord Eliwood." Marcus said, "If Laus prepares for war, then..."

"They must be preparing to attack another Lycian territory." Andreas finished.

Marcus nodded, and turned to Eliwood. "Perhaps this is linked to Lord Elbert's disappearance."

Eliwood frowned. "My father and Lord Darin? That seems to be a stretch, but it is as good a lead as any we have. To Laus, it is!" He turned to the magistrate. "Thank you." The magistrate nodded, and they prepared to leave, but stopped when Rebecca began to argue with her father. They left quickly, not wanting to intrude.

"Thank you for aiding us, Andreas." Eliwood said. "Where are you headed next?"

"Well, I'm actually unemployed at the time." Andreas admitted. "Not really sure what to do next."

"If you have no plans," Eliwood said, "Perhaps you'd consider traveling with us?"

"Of course." Andreas said. "I do have a question, though. Why are you so far from Castle Pherae, and with so few vassals?"

"I'm looking for my father." Eliwood admitted. "He and many of his knights disappeared a month ago. I didn't want to take too many men, as that would leave my mother without guards, and my country defenseless."

Andreas nodded. "I do not know where our road will lead," Eliwood continued, "but with you in our company, we'd be that much stronger."

"Then with you I will gladly travel!" Andreas said.

"Splendid! Thank you!" Eliwood said. "You won't find a reason to regret this!"

Rebecca emerged from the estate with her father behind her. "I'm coming too!" She said. "My father's given me his blessing, and wishes us all the best of luck!"

Eliwood looked at the magistrate. "Thank you, sir. We'll return her to you safe and sound."

He nodded. "Thank you, Eliwood. Elimine bless you all."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN:**_ Just a notice that, in order to keep my sanity, Memories will be on a weekly schedule from now on. You can look forwards to installments each weekend (unless life catches up with me). Glad to be through with Lyn's story, and onto Eliwood/Hector. This will be where I put in most of my original content, while keeping the story more or less the same. So be prepared for some twists in the future!


	16. Chapter 16 (Eliwood)

Birds of a Feather

"That's a good point, Andreas." Marcus said. "If Laus really is preparing for war, then we shouldn't travel with this small of a group."

Eliwood nodded. "We should meet with Marquess Santaruz and request his assistance. It's a good thing you're with us, because I don't think either of us would've thought of it."

Andreas nodded. "I'm just glad that I can help, but are you sure that we can count on his assistance?"

Eliwood smiled. "Lord Helman is a good friend of my father's, and I've known him since I was a child. I'm sure that he will help us."

"Noble sirs?" A large man said as he approached. He wore a devilish smirk on his face, and didn't even bother to hide the axe in his hands. "Alms for a poor villager?"

"I'd sooner mistake you for a highwayman than a poor villager." Marcus said. "Clear the road. Leave, or I'll..."

"Leave? Take your own advice, that boy is wanted in an early grave! He dies today!" He said, hefting his axe and charging Eliwood. Eliwood quickly sidestepped the wild swipe, and thrust his rapier into the man's arm, drawing a trickle of blood. He grunted, and retreated back up the road, men emerging from hiding places along the road.

"It's an ambush!" Lowen cried. "There must be at least thirty of them!"

"Quick!" Andreas cried. "If we move fast enough, we might be able to make it to Santaruz before they can surround us!"

They charged forwards as fast as they could, but as they entered the canyon the road to the castle led through, they were surrounded. Penned in on both sides, they made a mad dash forwards, hoping to break through the enemy and make it to the castle.

Andreas led them forward, sword drawn, hoping that they could do this. Behind him, he heard the steady twang of bows, but ahead, he heard something... different.

There was a cry ahead, and some of the men in the line ahead turned around. Not questioning their good fortune, Andreas watched as Dorcas and Batre rushed ahead, quickly overtaken by Marcus and Lowen, who worked in tandem to clear out the foes, lance and sword flashing in the sun. Eliwood and Andreas quickly joined the melee, and Andreas found himself engaged with a trio of brigands. It was biting off far more than he could chew to engage three targets at one, but there wasn't much left in the way of options.

Andreas managed to get two good hits in on the first brigand: a quick slash across his chest, followed by a thrust into it. However, as he retrieved his sword from his foe, he barely managed to avoid losing his forearm to the axe of another, and the third brigand succeeded in carving a chunk of flesh out of his leg, the edge of the axe cutting through his leather thigh guard and part of his thigh.

Suddenly, a large man charged forwards, his axe crashing down upon the head of one of the brigands, splitting it. Eliwood took the opportunity to drive his rapier into the body of the other.

"Eliwood!" He said. "Are you alright?"

"Hector?" Eliwood seemed confused. "What are you-"

"Hold a moment!" Hector interrupted, crouching next to Andreas. "He's wounded. Serra!"

A pinkette appeared suddenly. "Yes, milord?" Her gaze fell on Hector, who was struggling to staunch the blood coming from Andreas' wound. Serra pointed her staff at Andreas, who yelped at the initial pain, then calmed as soothing blue light enveloped the wound. He watched in amazement as the wound knitted itself together before his eyes. He stood carefully, testing his weight on the wound, before turning to Serra. "Thank you, miss." He said.

Serra nodded, and was about to reply when Hector spoke up. "There's more work to be done!" HE announced.

Eliwood nodded. "Right!" They charged ahead, working in tandem with each other. Eliwood's rapier and Hector's axe, and Andreas' longsword all worked furiously to stab and cleave, leaving the commander of the enemy group enraged.

"You boys are useless!" He yelled. "I'll show you worthless maggots how to fight!" He charged Andreas, who steadied himself as the foe approached. The enemy commander lunged with his axe, and Andreas easily rolled out of the way of the strike, before bringing his sword to bear. He slashed at his foe, the iron blade cutting deep into flesh. The foe hissed, and swung his axe around, but Andreas ducked back from the strike, and countered with his own, drawing his sword in and lunging forwards, striking out in a violent stab that went in one side and out the other. Then, Andreas wrenhed the blade free, and his foe collapsed.

"Was that all of them?" Hector asked, coming up in front of a heavy knight wearing orange armor.

"Stop avoiding the subject, Hector!" Eliwood said, cutting in front of the other man. "Where'd you come from? What are you doing here?"

"You wound me, Eliwood!" Hector cried.

Eliwood frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You're looking for your father, right?" Hector asked, already knowing the answer. "Why not send word?"

"Hector, your brother was just named Marquess Ostia." Eliwood said, as though the answer should've been obvious. "He's going to be very busy setting up his court and council. Lord Uther needs the support of his brother."

"My brother is not a weak man, Eliwood." Hector said flatly. "He has mentioned a few things in public, but he knew exactly what I was planning."

"He let you come?" Eliwood asked. A smile grew on his face. "I suppose it would be unwise of me to turn down this offer of kindness!" They laughed. "It is good to see you, Hector. Thank you."

Hector raised his hand. "Think nothing of it, Eliwood." The knight shifted a bit, drawing Hector's attention. "Ah, you know Oswin, right?"

The knight removed his helm to reveal short brown hair and hard brown eyes, though the eyes softened slightly as he looked at Eliwood. "Well met, Lord Eliwood."

Eliwood nodded. "It is good to see you again, Oswin. So you came as well?"

Oswin nodded. "Lord Uther was worried about Lord Hector traveling alone, so he ordered me to keep a close eye on him."

Eliwood laughed at that. "Good to have you with us!"

Two more entered the conversation. "I told you, Hector needed me!" The pinkette exclaimed.

"And I'm telling you that you charged past two brigands and an archer to get to him!" The lanky male next to her retorted. He looked up. "Milord, please tell Serra that she needs to be more careful!"

"Milord," The pinkette retorted, "please tell Matthew that he's overreacting."

"I'm overreacting?" Matthew responded.

"Are these two... companions?" Eliwood asked as the two continued bickering.

Hector sighed. "Yes, I suppose they are." He shook his head. "One might have hoped for better, but-"

"That was uncalled for!" Serra cried. "I can't believe you said that!" She turned to Matthew. "Matthew, did you hear what he said about you?"

"Me? He was talking about you!" Matthew insisted.

"Hector, why don't you introduce us?" Eliwood asked.

"The noisy pinkette is Serra." Hector said. "An Ostian cleric, if you can believe it."

"The other one is Matthew." Hector said. "He's sort of a jack-of-all-trades."

"Oh yes." Serra said. "Fighting, scouting, lockpicking, sneaking around, pickpocketing. You name it, he can probably do it."

"A thief then." Eliwood said bluntly.

"Don't let it worry you." Hector said quickly.

Eliwood began a counter. "But-"

"Eliwood." Dorcas said, surprising everyone. "This will not be an easy journey. If Matthew hadn't been with us back during the Caelin incident, we probably wouldn't have done what we did."

Eliwood looked at Matthew again, his eyes showing a bit more respect. "I suppose it would be fine, but why do I get the feeling you know something I don't, Hector?"

Hector shrugged. "All I know are a few rumors. A league of Bernese assassins has been moving around in Lycia. Experienced mercenaries, sellswords, and bounty hunters are disappearing."

"One of the men who attacked us said something odd." Marcus said, riding up.

"Good to see you Marcus!" Hector said. "What did the man say?"

"The leader of the thugs said that someone was watching Eliwood." Marcus said. "That someone needed him dead."

"That's troubling, to say the least." Hector said. "Actually, a captain of the guard was watching the fight when we arrived." Hector's voice hardened. "A knight of Santaruz just stood there and allowed your group, a _lord's_ group, be attacked." He looked Eliwood in the eyes. "He planned on just sitting there and watching you die."

"What do you think, Andreas?" Eliwood asked.

"About what happened with the guards?" He responded. "From what you've told me about Lord Helman, and what Hector said about the guard captain, I think something's happened to the man."

Eliwood nodded. "Then there's no time to lose!" He said.

Hector cleared his throat. "Eliwood, who is he?" He looked Andreas over carefully.

"Lord Hector, I am Andreas." He said. "Eliwood asked that I provide him with my sword and my mind in his search for his father."

Hector nodded. "Just Hector is fine." He said. "I take it you were the one that directed the battle plan back there?"

Andreas scratched the back of his head. "Not my best work, I'll admit."

Hector laughed. "Nonsense. You kept Eliwood alive long enough for us to come help. You do seem a bit young, though. We've many strategists in Ostia, but none so young." He turned to Eliwood. "Are you sure that he's a good one?"

"He's given us nothing but sound advice so far." Eliwood said. "He has my trust."

Hector looked at Andreas again, then nodded. "I look forward to seeing your skills first-hand."

"Eliwood," Andreas said, "perhaps you should fill Hector in on what's happened so far?"

Eliwood nodded. "Yes, perhaps I should. Come Hector, it's an interesting story."

They walked away, Eliwood chatting about what had happened. Matthew walked up to Andreas.

"So, you're Andreas?" Matthew asked.

Andreas nodded. "I am. What of it?"

Matthew squinted. "I do believe that we've met before."

Andreas shook his head. "I doubt it. This is the first time we've met, I'm sure of it."

Matthew shook his head. "You're extremely familiar. W must have met some time before."

Andreas shrugged. "If we have, I don't remember it."

Matthew sighed. "If you insist." He said, walking off.

Andreas paused. First Eliwood, now Matthew? What was going on?


End file.
